


Flight

by beautiful_as_endless



Series: The Life and Times of Team Hijo de Puta [10]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: He used to be the paragon that so many of his peers have held in high regards. Now he was nothing more than an annoyance at best, a problem at worst. It was time for him to start growing up.





	1. Tao

**Monday, 10-10-16, 7:30 AM** **, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The household was quite subdued, having just crashed from its  _fiesta_ high. A good majority of last night's mess was thankfully cleaned up already, while the rest was simply stashed away for them to deal with after finishing their work for the day - after all, they couldn't dump the cleanup responsibilities on the delicately pregnant Jay.

For Etong, it was just another day in the life of Team Hijo de Puta. It was the way things were whenever they weren't worrying over one supernatural threat or another - go to work, go home to take care of some chores, run off on personal activities for the rest of the day. He didn't mind the daily monotony. After all, it was more welcome than spending their days trying to take down a powerful witch or the dark creatures she had created.

At the back of his mind though, something about him kept screaming that he was  _lacking_ something, though. He couldn't put a finger to it, try as he did to think.

"Hala, kanina ka pa lutang diyan," Rusca said in between bites of his usual breakfast ensaymada. "May sapi ka ata!"

Etong merely poked at the toast on his plate. Seeing everyone be at peace as part of the problem. He should have been at peace - he's never angsted over his death or his past life, and he had quickly reunited with Clara. Still, something at the back of his head kept nagging him to look for something  _more_ , for a different kind of closure. It troubled him and yet he didn't know what to do about it either.

"Kuya, ang weird mo ngayon." Even Vince - sweet, sometimes blissfully unaware Vince - knew that something was up.

Not long ago, he would have lashed out at his brother or at least would have come up with a witty comeback. Instead, he decided to be honest that day. "Masaya naman ako pero bakit parang may kulang?"

Vince furrowed his brows as he peered at him. "Philosophical question ba yan?"

"Kinda." Etong looked down, pursing his lips. "Yung tipong mahirap atang hanapan ng sagot."

Then again, he wouldn't have been Anacleto Enriquez if he didn't at least try.

"Challenge naman yan, Kuya! Diba lagi ka namang game sa mga ganyan?" Vince asked, eyes lighting up the way they did over a century ago - whenever the brother he worshipped had another  _revolutionary_ idea.

He wasn't that brother anymore. While he had done his task to raise Vince away from their neglectful father, he was never able to do more than that. He should have been more, should have done his best to guide and boost his confidence. He should have grown up.

He was a fool.

**Monday, 10-10-16, 4:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Though not everyone was home yet, the small group that was present managed to make quick work out of the last bits of mess from last night. It was only him and Vince and Adela, Goyong and Jay and Julian and Julio and yet they worked as an effective if quiet team. Everyone still seemed quite exhausted from last night's activities, after all. Even Etong himself barely got any sleep as their dinner finished late and they had to clean up after that too.

The weary silence was broken by the sound of someone tapping the gates, its sound muted by the low hum of the air conditioning.

Etong looked up to see a boy of around fifteen or sixteen standing outside, fumbling with the straps of his messenger bag. "Ako na titingin kung anong kailangan niya," he offered.

Vaguely aware of the others' lethargic nods, he made his way into the garden. The boy perked up at the sight of him and beamed. "Good afternoon  _po_ ," he said ever so politely.

"Good afternoon." Courtesy never came easily to Etong in this lifetime. He peered at the boy instead, observing his touseled hair, fair skin, and surprisingly familiar features.

The boy fidgeted at the sight of him. "Hinahanap ko po kasi yung mga pinsan ko - ito po kasi yung binigay nilang address."

Etong blinked as he finally realized just who the boy resembled. "Pinsan mo ba yung mga Bernal? Sina Jose saka Manuel?"

The boy nodded and smiled ever so slightly. "Opo! Ako po si Angel."

"Angel... Angel..." Etong opened the gate for the boy while trying to recall things he's heard about the Bernals. He knew that there was an Angel Bernal in the old days too. "Wala pa yung mga pinsan mo pero pasok ka muna. Mas presko maghintay sa loob saka gumawa na ata ng merienda si Jay."

"Thank you po!" The boy ducked his head and followed him into the house. He was looking pretty chipper - until he caught sight of Goyong and Julian and Vince talking by the bay window, peering at something on Julian's phone.

The child began to tremble with obvious rage. "Di sinabi nina Kuya na nandito rin kayo!" he yelped.

The trio froze, staring at him in shock.

"Angel Bernal?" Julian asked in a low voice.

Angel's trembling did not subside at all. "Bakit nandito kayo?" he demanded, all but bristling.

"Dito rin sila nakatira," Etong began, trying to sound  _reasonable_ of all things. "Kasama namin yung mga pinsan niyo."

"Pumayag sila na tumira dito kasama ng mga  _yan?_ " Angel's hands balled themselves up into fists as he stalked toward the three of them.

"Huy, chill," Julio called out.

"Nagkakasundo naman sila..." Jay began.

Goyong stepped forward, his back ramrod straight. His face was paler than it usually was, remorse etched over every inch of his pretty features. "Ginawa lang nila yun noon dahil sa mga utos ko. At ginawa ko yun dahil buhay ng pamilya ko sa Bulacan ang nakasalalay."

Angel glared at him. "Ano to? You're taking responsibility?"

"I  _am_ responsible, hijo, at pinagbayaran ko lahat yun." Goyong's mouth twitched before he went down on his knees in suplication. "Ako ang may kasalanan kung bakit ginawa nila yun, kung bakit nagkaganoon kayo nina Manuel at Jose."

"Goyong, anong binabalak mo?" Etong found himself asking.

Angel glared at the boy general. "Sagutin mo siya."

"Gawin mo na yung kahit anong gusto mong gawin sa akin." Goyong's voice never trembled or wavered. "Kahit ano, kung bubuti yung pakiramdam mo pagkatapos nun."

"Goyong, no," Addie all but gasped.

Jay shook her head grimly. "Alam niya ginagawa niya. Tiwala lang. Wag kayong makialam."

Angel's lip wobbled as he began to kick and stomp on Goyong repeatedly, putting all the anger and frustration he had in his attacks. Etong felt queasy at the sight of his  _friend_ \- a man he looked up to in this lifetime - being beaten silly. Even with his healing factor, it must have still hurt Goyong.

It was painful to watch and yet it finally answered the burning question in his head. The reason he felt lacking was because he refused to mature and grow up. If Goyong can do it, so can he.

The attack stopped after a while. Angel stepped back, shoulders heaving as he let out a choked sob.

Jay stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the child. Thankfully, she didn't get shrugged off.

Goyong rose to his feet, dusty and upset but otherwise unharmed. "Bumuti ba ang pakirandam mo dahil dun?" he asked quietly. "Ngayong nakaganti ka sa akin, gumaan ba ang pakiramdam mo?"

"Hindi." Angel hung his head.

Goyong smiled grimly. "Yan din naramdaman ko pagkatapos ng mga pangyayari sa Dagupan." He motioned for Angel to follow him to the kitchen.

Thankfully, the boy complied. He let Jay steer him away to the boy general.

Etong really felt shaken. He saw just how much Goyong changed over the past century and it really was time for Etong to follow suit. He can't stay like the asshole that he was forever.

**Monday, 10-10-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

Having dinner and spending the night over at Clara's felt like a good start.

"So gusto mo nang maging grown up, ganern?" Clara asked in between bites of food.

He nodded quietly, stirring his juice in a contemplative manner. "I mean, it's about time na, hindi ba?"

"Good point." She reached forward and gave his cheek a quick, hard pinch. "Alam mo namang tanggap kita kahit asshole ka because you're my asshole pero suportado kita diyan sa balak mong gawin. I want to see you change for the better din."

He felt his stomach flutter warmly at her affectionate words. "Salamat."

She peered at him with eyes that seemed wise beyond their years. "Alam mo namang hindi basta basta yung pagmamamature, diba? Di naman pwedeng mature as fuck ka na overnight."

He nodded, his brain churning with so many ideas. He wondered how he would start. "I'll take it one day at a time naman. Hindi ko rin alam paano magumpisa pero siguro maganda na rin na  _gusto_ kong magumpisa, hindi ba?"

He had been getting philosophical that day. Not long ago, he would have simply laughed and scoffed at such thoughts but there he was, accepting them with no hint of sarcasm. Maybe he really was maturing already.

"May takeaways ka na sa mga ibang friends mo, hindi ba? Siguro it's time na dagdagan yun at um, isabuhay na din," offered Clara.

He nodded, casting his thoughts around. The men in the team represented something important to him. Vince himself was loyalty. Goyong was leadership. Joven was caution while Rusca represented hope. Then there were the Bernals - sensible Manuel and forgiving Jose. Paco represented wisdom to him. Nonong was all about balance. Then there was Julian's chivalry and Julio's imagination.

Too bad he was too scared of Jay to learn more from her.

There was a lesson in everyone he met over the past year, and he knew it. Maybe he could use the opportunity to actually grow up too instead of being the friend that got on everyone's nerves. He was more than that, he knew.

"Luh, nageerror ba yung utak mo?" Clara joked, poking his cheek with her usual grin. "Okay ka lang ba diyan?"

"Oks na oks," he blurted out. "Madami nga dapat akong natutunan sa team, hindi ko lang talaga napagisip isip hanggang ngayon."

"Alan mo, matalino ka naman kasi. Inuuna mo lang talaga yung kagaguhan mo," she pointed out grimly. "Understandable naman eh. Alam mo naman yang tatay mo, hindi naman talaga naging tatay sa inyo."

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, remembering the last time he saw his father years ago. He was just starting his first year in college then when he and Vince decided to stay in Angeles and live in an apartment than go back to Bulacan with him. They haven't seen him since then, though he sent them money for tuition until they graduated from college. It was better that way, than live with him and his neglectfulness.

"Hindi rin ako naging tatay para kay Vince," he said quietly. He managed to keep his brother alive, but was he able to raise him at all? It seemed like they tried to raise themselves and failed  _miserably_.

"You did what you think was best." Clara gave his hand a squeeze. "At inaacknowledge mo na yung mga problema mo. Good sign yan. Besides, I think your brother is doing fine na. Pagtuunan mo na ng pansin yang  _quest_ mo."

A quest - so that was what it was. "Medyo mahirap ata to. Hindi ko alam anong gagawin ngayong nakapagumpisa na ako dito... Akala ko sino akong confident na tao pero yung totoo lang? I feel  _lost_ bigla."

"Nandito naman ako ah.  _Ali daka paburen." Hindi kita pababayaan._ Her smile never left his face. "Self aware ka na and that's a start. Besides, I think maguumpisa na yung mga opportunities para matuto ka ngayong alam mo na yung gusto mong maachieve."

He adored her all the more for that. "I love you."

"Mahal din kita,  _loko_ ," she purred.

He smiled. He was taking baby steps, and he was fine with that.


	2. Anghel sa Lupa

**Tuesday, 10-11-16, 9:00 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

It was raining that day. For once, he didn't mind being the one lurking in the cafe instead of the book shop. After all, it meant he could order as many warm drinks as he could without being afraid of spilling it on something. He was more than glad of the sizeable, somewhat subdued crowd around him, the quiet hum of their voices, and the smell of coffee and chocolate and everything else in between hanging in the air.

"Nakakapanibago ka," Joven noted as he sat down beside him, clutching some papers. "Ba't ang tahimik mo ngayon?"

Etong turned away from his laptop screen to give him a slight smile. "Medyo  _preoccupied_ lang naman ngayon."

"Big words yan ah." Joven shuffled his papers absentmindedly. "Pwede ba akong humingi ng favor?"

 _Favor?_ That was something new. Etong found himself nodding along before he could actually think about it, though. "Anong meron?"

Joven smiled at him. "Gusto kasing kausapin ni Angela yung girlfriend mong si Clara pero di pa niya nasasabi bakit. Kahit gustuhin ko man, hindi ko kasi siya masasamahan mamaya. May kailangan kasi akong asikasuhin sa Angeles Electric saka sa may San Fernando. Kung ayos lang sana sayo..."

"Sasamahan ko siya? Hindi naman problema sa akin yun." Etong was curious too. What would Angela want from Clara, after all? The former didn't look like the type to be interested in engines or cars.

Joven's smile brightened in a surprisingly childish manner. "Exactly. Salamat, ha? Alam ko namang halos ginagawa niyo na ni Vince in advance yung trabaho niyo para sa cafe at sa bookshop so magundertime ka na lang. Pupunta daw kasi dito ng mga ala una si Angela kaso kailangan ko na talagang umalis maya maya."

Etong patted his shoulder. Well, maybe he could learn a thing or two from hanging out with Angela. At least that was something to look forward to. "Wag kang mag-alala, bro. I got you covered."

**Tuesday, 10-11-16, 1:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass/Angeles City Proper**

As promised, Angela approached him after lunch time. Finally taking time to observe her a little closer, Etong noted that she was actually pretty in a more lithe, dainty way compared to her sister Tina's buxom, regal features. She tucked her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear self consciously as she stood beside him, fumbling with packets of  _Mik Mik_. "Sabi ni Joven sasamahan mo daw ako kay Ate Clara," she said slowly. "Ayos lang ba talaga sayo, Kuya?"

"Ayos na ayos lang." Etong felt some sort of brotherly affection at the sight of her beaming a little shyly. She was probably just younger than him by three years or so but her childlike demeanour reminded him of something he couldn't quite put a word to.

She seemed relieved at his words. She offered him a pack of Mik Mik as they made their way through the area outside of the cafe. "Gusto mo? Madami pa naman akong ganito sa bag ko."

"Uy, thank you! Long time no Mik Mik," he quipped, accepting it and the small plastic straw with a smile. For a moment, he was transported back to the more innocent moments of his youth, sitting on the warm sidewalk with his brother and snacking on the same product. It felt like lightyears away. "So, medyo may kalayuan yung bahay ni Clara pero keri naman lakarin magmula dito kung ayaw mong magcommute."

"Lakad nalang tayo! Di naman umaaraw saka presko ngayon - besides, kelangan ko rin naman ng exercise." She began sipping on her powder, smiling self contentedly. "Nakalimutan kong sabihin kay Joven pero wala namang kinalaman sa mga kotse yung pag-uusapan namin ni Ate Clara. May gusto kasing bilhing kwintas si Ate Clara na gawa ni Ate Tina so paguusapan lang naman namin."

That piqued Etong's curiosity. "Hindi naman mahilig masyado sa alahas si Clara ah. Ano kayang meron?"

"Hindi ba?" Angela peered at him curiously. "Well, kasama naman kitang bibisita sakanya. At least masasagot din naman yang tanong mo."

A few seconds passed as they hit another main road in silence, the early afternoon crowd paying them no heed aside from occassional glances at his companion's hair. He didn't really know Angela that much, which shouldn't have been a problem - he was a  _talkative_ person, after all - but he found out that he didn't mind the lack of conversation either.

"So... kayo ni Joven," he finally began after sometime.

She tilted her head curiously. "We go way back - sa past lives pa. Kayo din naman ni Ate Clara, diba?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "I mean, medyo may gap din edad niyo, diba? Kasing edad ng  _ate_ mo yung kapatid niya. Nacurious lang ako kung di naman issue sa inyo yun, lalo na sa parents."

"Three years yung gap namin," Angela acknowledged. "Hindi naman issue kay Papa at di na kami gaanong naguusap ni Mama. Besides, threr years lang naman ah. Walang masama dun."

"Wala nga."  _Three years._ He was only a couple of months older than Clara, but his parents were also separated by a three year gap. "Three years din pagitan ng mga magulang ko. Hindi nagustuhan ng lolo ko yun pero may magagawa pa ba siya kung patay na patay kay Papa yung anak niya?"

She smiled, suddenly looking older as she assessed him. "Wala rin nagawa kung hindi tanggapin, ano?"

"Oo." Etong glanced at the pearly sky, remembering hazy memories of his youth in another side of Angeles. "Para kay Lolo, malas si Papa. Namatay sa pulmunya si Mama nung two weeks pa lang si Vince, tapos nabankrupt pa yung business niya nung maguumpisa palang ako sa high school." There was no need to add that his grandfather died on his father's fiftieth birthday. His father's existence was bad luck enough in his humble opinion.

She grunted in understanding and smiled in a surprisingly warm manner. "Pati talaga yung mga pinaka  _masiyahin_ sa atin, may dala ring bagahe, ano?"

 _Baggage_ was one way to put it. "Siguro ganun na nga," he mumbled.

She chuckled, a look of empathy on her face. "It's okay," she told him. "Lahat naman tayo meron."

"Pati ikaw?" he found himself asking.

"Kinda." She laughed and shook her head. "Hindi ko naman kasi dinidibdib pero hiwalay yung mga magulang namin. Inuwi ako ng ilang taon ni Mama sa Pangasinan. Pero ayun, in touch parin naman kami ni Ate Tina saka ni Papa kaya nung umalis na for good ng bansa si Mama, dito na din ako sa Pampanga."

"No wonder." It was refreshing, seeing her stay the way she was despite the problems she and her family faced. Not everyone could be like her - not even him, no matter how much he wished it were the case. Even if he tried and tried to  _deny_ it, memories of his father weighed him down.

**Tuesday, 10-11-16, 1:30 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

Clara was all smiles when she let them in. "Natagalan ata kayo," she said, ushering them past her workshop, into the house, and to the living room where a pitcher of ice cold water awaited them.

"Naisipan kasing maglakad nitong hinahatid ko," explained Etong.

Angela smiled widely at Clara. "Exercise na din, ate."

"So, bumibili ka daw ng kwintas," Etong found himself blurting out before he could stop himself. He was still curious and he could never stop himself when he was. "Para san yun? Di ka naman mahilig sa alahas ah."

Clara shifted on her seat, fidgeting with her green hair. She leaned forward, cheeks turning red. "Uuwi kasi yung si Lola Lita, gusto niyang magkita kami.  _Formal_ _dinner_ daw. Eh alam mo namang hindi ako mahilig sa ganern so wala akong isusuot o gagamitin para maging presentable. Sasabihin ko nga sana sayo kagabi pero sobrang down ka kasi."

He understood that. He wanted to reach out and take her into his arms but he didn't want to make it awkward for Angela.  _Self control, huy!_ "So bumibili ka na ng isusuot mo, ganun? Kailangan mo ba ng tulong ko?"

"No worries, keribam ko naman." She gave him a big wink that spoke  _volumes,_ spoke of things they would do once the day was about to end. There was much time for that.

Watching Clara engage in animated conversation with Angela, he marveled at how different they were - Clara was so solid, so independent, while Angela seemed so...  _angelic,_ for lack of a better word. It was interesting though, seeing them get along so well despite the difference in their personalities. They brought him back to the occassional clashes he had with Vince, with Goyong. It seemed like he, indeed, still had a lot to learn about maturity.

He thought himself mature and responsible for the years he spent keeping himself and his brother alive, but now he knew that he was wrong - so wrong.

**Tuesday, 10-11-16, 3:00 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

After they sealed the negotiations and had a bit of  _merienda_ , it was time for him to bring Angela back to wherever she was headed. Joven would kill him if he let her leave the house by herself, he knew it. "Babalik din naman ako sayo pagkahatid nito," he cheerfully told Clara as he put on his cap.

"Alam ko. Lagi ka namang bumabalik sa akin." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Angela. "Salamat ulit ha? Life saver talaga kayo pareho ng ate mo."

"Just doing our job, ito naman." Angela ducked her head and followed Etong into the streets.

The sun was still hiding behind a pearly sheet of clouds. The weather was perfect for taking a stroll or simply lounge about and have a lazy day for once. Etong filed off the sluggish thoughts at the back of his head, though.  _Priorities_.

"Nakakabilib yung girlfriend mo," Angela said, fishing out a packet of Mik Mik and a plastic straw. "Gusto mo?"

"I'm good." Etong found himself chuckling at her now obvious  _obssession_ to the powdered milk candy. "So, bakit naman bilib ka kay Clara?" He knew Clara was fantastic and admirable and yet hearing it from someone he barely knew piqued his interest.

Angela shrugged. "Napaka independent at self sufficient niya. Saka very grounded!"

"Ganun ba?" He found himself smiling at her praise, even if it wasn't directed at him. Just hearing people talk so highly of his girlfriend made him swell with pride. "Makakarating sakanya yan."

Angela turned red and lightly swatted his arm. "K-Kuya!"

"Wala namang masama dun ah!" He found himself laughing, wondering what it would be like to have been reincarnated with a little sister as demure as Angela too. He shuddered at the thought of neglecting another person. "You're not half bad din."

It was her turn to laugh. "Ikaw din naman. Medyo kinabahan nga ako kasi may mga nagrereklamo daw na medyo...  _manyak_ ka."

He flinched, though he supposed it was true. How many times did he try to cop a feel when someone's girlfriend was around out of curiosity? No wonder he disgusted half the women in the team.

Hearing things through the unfiltered eyes of someone like Angela made him feel disgusted of himself too.

"I suppose pero... tangina ayoko nang maging bastos. Besides, parang little sister na din ampeg mo sa akin," he quipped with a smile.

That made her laugh again. "Little sister? Ako? Naks, nakaka-flatter naman." She looked at him, as if seeing him clearly for the first time ever. It made him like and respect her even more, the way her youthful insight made him reflect. "Hindi ka na kagaya ng iniisip nila, ano? I wish they can see this din."

He felt even more ashamed of himself until he remembered that it was the same with Goyong. The boy general managed to redeem himself in his friends' eyes, and so can Etong. He didn't mind if it took him one step at a time.

Joven was in love with innocence, so it seemed, and the wisdom only someone with such a trait could possess.

And for that, Etong was grateful.


	3. Thinker

 

**Wednesday, 10-11-16, 7:00 AM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

It took him a while to come to his senses. He head still felt hazy, his thoughts still struggling to get away form the clutches of sleep. Clara was curled up beside him, her hair a mess, a contented smile on her face. He spent a few moments trying to recall the fact that he actually spent the night in her home.

He stayed as he was for a while, enjoying the simple fact that they were together. Now that he knew that his brother can really stand on his own two feet, he knew that it was just a matter of time before he would be able to finally move in with Clara for good.  _Patience is a virtue._  They both just had to hold on for a little longer.

Speaking of Clara, she suddenly stirred with a loud groan. "Tangina, umaga na pala," she grumbled, throwing an arm around his waist. A languid smile lit up her face. "Parang tinatamad akong magtrabaho ngayon. Magaayos lang naman ako ng mga decals."

He had to admit, he didn't feel like showing up for work too. He didn't want to disappoint his friends, though. "Tempting," he agreed. "Pero alam mo naman. Pag weekdays priority natin yung  _adulting_."

"Priority indeed.  _Yuck_." She sat up, not even bothering to cover herself up with a blanket like she did in their earlier days.

It took him a while to pull himself together and sit up too. It really was one of  _those_ days, it seemed. "Wala naman akong gaanong gagawin sa trabaho pero alam mo naman. Attendance is a must parin, siyempre. Saka may tinatapos pa kaming website ni Vince..."

"Luh, masipag daw siya ngayon," she teased, leaping to her feet and pulling on her clothes. She turned to him with another of her smiles. "Saludo ako sayo, Heneral Enriquez."

"Gago ka parin," he said with a grin. He was no general anymore, and was more than happy to let Goyong keep the title for himself. Being Etong Enriquez was difficult enough as it was.

**Wednesday, 10-11-16, 9:00 AM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

It was another quiet day at work. He reveled in rowdy days and yet he found that he actually appreciated the sudden change in atmosphere. He supposed it was simply because he was feeling quite  _reflective_ lately.

He looked up from his desk in a corner as someone stepped into the shop. Cat Garcia strode in, her hair tied back in a smart ponytail, dressed like she always was in a worn out shirt and snug jeans. She beamed at the sight of him and approached. "Sina Jose saka si Kuya Manuel?"

"Umalis lang saglit. May kausap atang supplier. Hindi ka ba nila nasabihan?" he asked.

She shook her head dejectedly. "Nasira kasi kanina yung phone ko - nalaglag kasi sa bulsa ko nung may hinahalungkat ako sa archives. Sasabihin ko nga sana habang break ko pero ayan, wala pala siya."

"Sasabihin ko nalang sakanya pag balik niya," he offered.

She smiled gratefully and mussed up his hair. "Naks, how thoughtful. Anong sumanib sayo?"

He shook his headgood naturedly. "Wala naman, sinusubukan ko lang maging decent human being."

She raised her eyebrows in fascination. "Wow, nakakapanibago ka. Parang last week lang sinubukan mong hawakan yung pwet ko ah. Ang bilis naman ng  _changes_ na yan."

"I'm going through my soul searching face," he told her cheekily before turning back to his laptop screen.

"Ah, di ba Katipunero ka rin noon?" she said, tactfully changing the subject.

He looked up again, nodding vigorously. "Matanglawin yung  _nom de guerre_ ko noon, if that rings a bell."

"Ah! San Rafael!" She paused, a look of horror crossing her face. "S-Sorry, insensitive yun."

He waved his hand idly in dismissal. San Rafael was nothing but a memory to him. The only guilt he ever had over it was leaving Clara and Vince too early - and it wasn't a problem anyway now taht they were all reincarnated. "Wala yun! Hindi naman talaga issue sa akin yung nangyari sa San Rafael."

Relief filled her face at his words. She sat on Jose's vacant seat, suddenly looking so lost in thought. "You make me curious," she noted. "Hindi mo ginawang baggage yung past life mo."

He cocked his head, as curious as she seemed to be. "Hindi naman kailangan, hindi ba? I mean, maraming mga bagay sigurong hindi na rin naresolve noon dahil ayun nga - dead at nineteen ampeg ko - pero wala na rin naman akong magagawa kong magpapakalunod ako sa angst, di ba?"

She stared at him, an imperceptible smile on her face. "Akalain mong may  _wisdom_ ka rin pala, ano? Gusto kong malaman kung paano tumakbo yang isip mo, sa totoo lang."

He usually reveled in his peers attention and yet Cat's gaze made him squirm. "Baka puro basura lang yung mahahanap mo dito sa utak ko," he joked.

She checked her watch and jumped back to her feet. It seemed like she had been so engrossed in her attempts to figure him out that she lost track of time.  _"Punyeta,_ maglalakad pa pala ako pabalik ng office!  _Misabi tana mu ulit pota." Magusap nalang ulit tayo mamaya_. She smiled at him before scuttling out of the shop as fast as she could.

Etong watched her leave, feeling totally bemused by the encounter. If he couldn't figure out his own head, then how could Cat, who wasn't even that close to him, do it?

**Wednesday, 10-11-16, 4:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

He decided to stay in the cafe for a drink before coming straight home or to Clara's for a change. A change in his humdrum routine felt like the best way to make him feel chipper again after spending the past few days being too contemplative. He took up a seat in a corner, sharing the table with a _miraculously_  quiet Jose Bernal.

Prying - even when it was totally inappropriate - was like second nature for him, but it seemed to have been amplified by his encounter with Cat and her curiosity. "May problema ka ba ngayon, brod?" he found himself asking in between sips of his milk tea.

Jose looked up from his phone, shaking his head. "Wala namang problema, sa totoo lang. Actually excited ako kasi nagbalikan na talaga si Ate Gabby saka si Kuya Manuel. Diba lilipat na ulit sila sa lumang bahay nila next month?"

"So ba't ang tahimik mo diyan?" Etong wondered if he was prying too much - but it wasn't like he could stop himself from asking anyway.

"Inaalala ko lang kung ano pang kulang - lilipat na rin kami ni Cat dun sa bagong bahay ni Tito G." Jose's cheeks turned a faint red. "Alam mo naman, baka me makalimutan pa kami. _Pota aku_ _pang mabarug." Baka ako pa yung mapalo_.

Etong found himself chuckling at that. He regularly offered to do Clara's recipes and got hit by a wrench if he missed even just one thing. "Wag kang mag-alala. Alam ko yung feeling na yan."

Jose peered at him with knowing eyes. "Parang ikaw yung me problema, sa totoo lang. Ilang araw kanang tahimik ah."

"Yun ba?" He paused, stalling for time. With his usually rowdy persona, it seemed like his sudden silence was  _too obvious_. "Hindi naman sa soul searching phase ito pero parang... ewan ko ba. Sinusubukan kong magmature, if that makes sense...?"

Jose raised his eyebrows, as if surprised by his response. He masked the awkard silence by taking a quick gulp of his steaming chocolate, eyes watering as he realized just how  _hot_ it was. "Wala namang masama dun."

Etong breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing it from Vince and Clara felt different compared to hearing it from his friends. It was a different kind of validation. "Well, at least proof yan na oks lang itong ginagawa ko - kahit na ako mismo naninibago sa sarili ko."

"Talagang nainibago tayo every time naman na may nangyayaring bago sa buhay natin diba? Ganyan din naman pakiramdam mo nung naging kayo ni Clara mo, saka nung naalala mo yung past life mo, di ba?" That was surprisingly insightful, especially coming from someone as outwardly carefree as Jose.

"Totoo yan." Changes in Etong's life usually involved some kind of emotional upheveal or a reformating of sorts. Now that he thought of it, the path he chose to take recently wasn't that much different from the other times he decided to take a leap of fate - getting into a long term relationship, walking out of an abusive household with his brother in tow, and slowly  _embracing_ everything that his past life stood for were just some of the most prominent examples. "Salamat, ha? Ngayon ko lang napag-isip isip na kailangan ko yang mga sinabi mong yan."

Jose clapped his hands thrice, the sound stark against the muted hum of the rest of the cafe. "Happy to serve! I mean, hindi naman ako kasing  _wise_ _at_ _perceptive_ kagaya ng mga ibang kasama natin sa bahay pero kung may maitutulong man ako, edi why not coconut diba?"

**Wednesday, 10-11-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Cat cornered Etong again after dinner.

He thought he was going to be able to spend his evening on his laptop, playing some online game or another. The others that he usually teamed up with - the del Pilars and his brother - weren't online at the moment, though he could have played with another stranger instead.

But there he was, his plans seemingly thrown out of whack by Cat.

She was sitting beside him on the couch, a glass of soda in hand. She was eyeing him with the same intrigued look in her face that she had that morning. "Thank you," she said.

"Para saan?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Para dun sa sagot mo sa akin kaninang umaga tungkol sa angst. Very insightful." She beamed angelically at him, as if he revealed so many secrets of the world for her.

 _Insightful._ That sounded like one way to put it. "Hindi naman ako kagaya ng mga ibang kaibigan natin na maraming advice at kung ano pero kung ano man yung naitutulong ko, maliit na bagay lang yun."

She laughed. She leaned back, taking a deep breath. "Wag mo sanang masamain kung nabanggit sa akin ni Jose yung napagusapan niyo daw kanina. Tama kasi siya eh.  _Ala namang marok keng gagawan mu_ _." Wala namang masama sa ginagawa mo._

"Wala namang issue sa akin na sinabi niya sayo." He supposed it was what couples did. They always told each other  _everything_. At least, that was what he and Clara did too. "Pero thanks din."

"Since usapang soul searching rin lang, para sa akin importante yung hindi mo pagtigil sa pagtatanong sa mga bagay bagay eh. Kasi pag minsan kahit na sabihin na nilang  _trivial_ lang yun, pag minsan in the long run matutulungan ka rin eh." Cat paused, then grinned at him. "Huy, pero iba yung maraming tanong for the sake of answers sa mga makukulit at chismoso, ha?"

Well, it seemed like Etong was, at least, getting somewhere. He asked because he wanted answers too. "Thanks ulit." He drew a deep breath, as if steeling himself. "Ikaw ba, nagiging philosophical ka rin pag minsan?"

"Madalas." She closed her eyes, as if their conversation was taking her somewhere else. For a moment, she looked much younger than she actually was. "Yun din naman yung point pag minsan kung bakit marami akong tanong ah. Hindi lang naman tungkol sa history yung gusto kong malaman kadalasan."

 _Gusto kong malaman kung paano tumakbo yang isip mo, sa totoo lang._ Her words that morning reverberated through his head again.

"Tatandaan ko yang advice na yan. Promise." Being philosophical every now and then wasn't a bad thing. After all, it was helping him learn how to grow up bit by bit. "Thank you."

Cat smiled and patted his arm. "No problem. Sige, aakyat na ako. Kanina pa ata ako hinihintay ni Jay."

He watched her leave with a smile on his face, feeling lighter all of a suden.

_Jose was in love with curiosity and the quest for knowledge that it presented._


	4. Angel With a Shotgun

**Wednesday, 10-12-16, 2:30 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Well, at least it wasn't raining despite the ominous clouds hanging outside. He wasn't looking forward to commuting all the way to the shooting range in Clark on a rainy day. He hated the mud and gloom and the general increase in traffic jams that came along with it.

He glanced at his laptop screen for a quick timecheck. Just a little longer and he could finally leave, it seemed. He hated having to wait but he knew that patience was always rewarded  _well_.

"Para namang hindi ka na mapakali diyan," Vince noted, emerging from the small connecting passage to the cafe next door. He was clutching a cup of his brother's ever favorite tiramisu milk tea, a bemused smile on his face. "may date ba kayo ni Ate Clara?"

The mention of Clara's name was enough to make his stomach flutter. She was currently enjoying her time with her grandmother, so he was unfortunately left to his own devices until that evening. "Wala naman, pero balak ko kasing pumunta sa shooting range. Matagal na din akong di nadadaan dun. Thanks, Dolores."

Vince smiled and set down his brother's drink on his desk. "At least bumabawi ka na ngayon, diba?"

"Yeah." Etong leaned back, eyes back on the laptop screen. He idly wondered what Clara was up to at that moment and if everything was still going well for her. He knew she could handle herself better than he could ever aspire to, but he still worried. It was part of being  _in love_ , he knew. "Kingina, kailangan talaga nating bumawi."

A small chuckle escaped Vince's lips. "Alam ko pupunta rin sa shooting si Addie mamaya, baka makita mo siya."

"Baka nga." He turned to his brother, noting the way he had been admirably  _growing up_ these past few months. As much as he would like to credit Addie for helping out with that, he begged to differ.

His brother was doing it on his own.

"Ba't ganyan kang makatitig?" Vince asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Etong grinned mischievously as he regarded him with shining eyes. He grabbed his tea and took a sip. "Napansin ko lang na binata ka na talaga."

A small frown creased Vince's forehead. "Kuya,  _nilalagnat_ ka ba?"

"Nilalagnat? Gago, of course not." Etong rolled his eyes, sipping his drink again.

Vince looked away, propping his feet up on his desk, apparently deep in thought. "Kelan ka nga ba makiki-move in kay Ate Clara? O at least man lang magalok ng kasal?"

He hadn't really thought of that yet. He supposed there was this small part of him which feared marriage. He never experienced it in the past, after all, and he didn't want to leave behind Vince yet.

But then again, his brother can finally stand on his own two feet. There was nothing to worry about anymore.

"Soon," he found himself saying dreamily. "Kapag may magandang chance na."

His thoughts strayed to Clara yet again, her quirky smile and her emerald locks, the way her eyes gleamed whenever she had a brilliant idea. He knew, without any shred of doubt in his being, that he would fight tooth and nail to spend the rest of his life before, just like he felt in their past life. He was still young, he knew, but not to young to knowhat he  _wanted_ in life.

He looked up and saw his brother watching him with a mix of curiosity and approval.

"Kung bang sasama na ako sakanya, kaya mo na ba ang sarili mo kahit wala ako palagi sa tabi mo?" he found himself asking even if he already knew the answer.

Vince smiled, looking like the young Katipunero of old all of a sudden. "Ako pa?"

Etong smiled back at him, knowing that he had rightfully placed his trust on his brother. It was so easy to believe that the two of them will be just fine - because they really will be.

**Wednesday, 10-12-16, 4:15 PM, Clark Air Base**

The road to the shooting range was thankfully devoid of the usual traffic jams that accompanied the main roads throughout the city. He supposed that everyone was still hungover from the festivities last Sunday. Honestly speaking, even the people back home also felt the same way.

It wasn't quite crowded yet, making it easy to spot Addie in their usual spot.

She motioned for him to join her a small distance away from the firing area, an incomprehensible look on her face. "I need your advice."

"Ikaw, hihingi ng advice sa akin?" Etong found himself snorting. Despite their closeness, she was still fiercely independent and somethings too self assured for her own good.  _Little Miss Perfect ka naman ah_.

Her gaze never left him as a small wince escaped her lips. She lowered her head in a surprisingly humble act. That was something that took him off guard. She was never humble. She was queen of her own world. "There are more important things than intellect and facts - ika nga ng Little Prince, ' _What is essential is invisible to the eye_.' I need your help because I'm trying to learn that, Etong."

Learning humility must have taken an  _enriching_ experience for her.

"Gusto ko lang malaman kung worth it bang magkaroon ng kaibigan for the sake of friendship at hindi para sa connections o advantages na mabibigay nila," she pondered.

A flicker of annoyance passed through Etong, though he knew it was the sole reason she had consented to befriend him in the first place. He really found it hard to believe that such people existed. "Ganyan din ba yung kapatid ko sayo? _Benefits_ lang?"

She paled, eyes tearing up too quickly to have been made up. "Iba siya. I know it's illogical pero iba siya. I'm not in our relationship for the benefits. Sinabi ko naman. I'm learning."

He was relieved by that. "Dapat lang." He paused, thinking harder than he ever tried to do all day. "Friendships should be made kasi for friendship. Hindi dahil may makukuha ka sa kanila. Parang relationship niyo lang ng kapatid ko."

She fell quiet, as if mulling things over. "I kind of figured that out pero... I needed  _validation_. I'm sorry, I'm a shit excuse for a human being."

"You're not shit. You just have a lot to learn." He did, too, after all. He was still learning every day. Even Little Miss Perfect was not as perfect as she made herself out to be.

Life was good.

"Niyaya akong lumabas nina Jay mamaya - for dinner daw, saka konting gala. I feel bad na masyadong burgis yung mga tastes ko kahut parang parehi lang naman social status ng mga pamilya namin. Should I say yes?" Addie looked like the vulnerable child she was aadept at hiding that very moment. "I mean... baka di naman ako magfit in sakanila."

"Well, kahit pareho namang may kaya yung pamilya niyo, may differences nga kayo," he found himself pointing out. Seeing the look on her face made him backtrack quickly though. "Pero alam mo naman si Jay. Di ka pababayaan niyan. Sino daw ba ibang kasama?"

Addie paused, thinking. "Pwera sakana, pupunta din daw sina Tina, Marge, Angela, Nena, saka bibisita si Manang Celeste din."

He threw his head back and laughed. She really needed to learn more about  _people_ , he supposed. "Hindi ka naman papabayaan ng mga yun!  Yung mga yun pa?"

She looked so relieved at his words. "So go for it na ba?"

"Oo naman!" He shook his head, ruffling her hair. _What is essential is invisible to the eye._ "Go make some friends for the hell of it. Marami kang matututunan sakanila."

He knew that they all had so much to learn from each other and he was excited for all the lessons to come. He knew he taught Addie  _something_ that day, and he also learned something from her.

No one was perfect. No one knew  _everything_. No one was as self reliant as they made themselves out to be. And it was okay, as long as they had people that would help them and they would help in return because that was what friends did. They loved and looked out for each other.

**Wednesday, 10-12-16, 8:30 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

He finally made it. The lack of general clutter in the garage on a work day was an unusual sight, though understandable. After all, the owner was away all day.

He made his into the house, carefully treading his way past the small foyer, the living room, and into the dining room where she was seated, massaging her legs. Her discarded stilletos were lying sadly in one corner.

A part of him idly noted that she looked gorgeous even if she was wearing a prim and proper little black dress.

She looked up as he approached and smiled in relief. Her updo had come undone, and he had to admit that it made her look  _hot_. He had to swallow hard to keep his thoughts from spiralling out of control.

"Buti naman nandito ka agad," she said, running a hand through her hair and messing it up even more. It made her even more striking in his eyes.

He sat down beside her with a huff. "Alam mo naman ako. Basta ba ikaw."

She lightly slapped his shoulder before holding out her legs. "Gusto ko ng masahe. Ang hirap maglakad sa heels!"

He immediately put her legs on his lap and massaged the cramped muscles gently. He found himself grinning as he watched her stretch her back, close her eyes, and let out a little groan. "Kamusta naman yung lakad mo?" he asked.

She opened one eye, narrowing it at him. "Ayos na ayos naman si Lola. Medyo soyalera nga lang at di gaanong bet yung buhok ko. Pero chill as fuck lang naman. Gusto ulit lumabas next week - pero dapat daw kasama ka."

"Ako?" he found himself blurting out. The more well off side of his girlfriend's family would surely never approve of plain, sassy, working class him.

She smiled, obviously well aware of the direction his thoughts were taking. "Oks naman si Lola, don't you worry. Gusto ka lang daw talagang makilala. In fairness nga naman kasi,  _nine years_ na tayo."

 _Fair point_. It wasn't a bad thing, he hoped. "Game ako diyan pero sana hindi naman fancy shit yan."

"Hindi daw, promise." She chuckled and patted his cheek lightly. "Maiba naman - kamusta ka? May, um,  _life lessons_ ka ba for today?"

Etong nodded, smiling. "Hindi porque matalino ka eh ibig sabihin na nun na alam mo yung mga mahalagang bagay sa mundo at sa buhay mo," he said.  _What is essential is invisible to the eye._ He always had to make sute that he nevet lost sight of what was truly important to him.

"That sounds... big." The smile she gave him was nothing -  _nothing_ \- compared to the pride in her voice and the glowing look on her face. "Mukhang... nagmamature ka na nga."

"Hindi naman." He suppressed his smile and looked away, his face feeling hot all of a sudden. He was pretty sure he was blushing like a schoolboy.

She laughed and leaned forward, the scent of her perfume making him feel intoxicated. Keeping his head clear was starting to become more of a challenge for him, but he didn't mind it anymore.

"Ang cute mo parin pag nahihiya ka.  _Lalu na istung mawawalan kang buring sabyan." Lalo na kapag nawawalan ka ng masasabi._ The mischievous glimmer in her eyes took him back to their high school days.

He tried to clear his head again. "Well, maliit na perspective shift lang naman yung nangyari. Di pa naman big deal yun."

"Sa akin big deal na yun." She motioned to the stairs behind her with a smile. "Ano, akyat na ba tayo?"

He nodded and followed her.

For a while, his thoughts veered back to Addie. He was thankful that they got to talk to each other. He learned from her as much as his brother's girlfriend learned from him that day.

He finally knew that Vince was in love with intellect and both the ups and downs it brought along with it.


	5. Feelings

**Thursday, 10-13-16, 10:45 AM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Another day was another shot at his usual routine.

Etong stretched and let out a loud yawn as he finished yet another part of his latest project. Everything he was supposed to be working on for the Bernals was done which meant he had free time on his hands - too much free time, asa matter of fact. Despite the fact that he did have a personal project to work on, he had to admit that he was actually feeing  _bored_. The day just felt to quiet especially as it was an uncharacteristically slow day in the shop too. Knowing what an eventful day in the team's life meant, he knew he should have been thankful and yet he hoped the day was a little more exciting.

He yawned again and closed his eyes. There was nothing urgent for him to do and he supposed it would be a good time for a nap. He hadn't slept properly last night, after all. He and Clara had been to  _frisky_ to actually get some proper rest.

Of course, life was always hell bent on makingplot twists when they were most unexpected.

The wind chimes by the entrance tinkled, throwing him out of his stupor. He looked up from his spot to see someone unexpected stalk into the cafe. Jules Piqueras, Paco's girlfriend, her sensually voluptuous body, the bright beanie set atop her carefully braided hair, and tasteful clothes drawing looks from the nearby customers. It was difficult not to  _stare_ , really. The smile on her face made it obvious that she was also well aware of the attention that she was getting. She gave the Bernal brothers a friendly nod when she passed by their desks before making her way to Etong, the sway of her hips  _distracting_ him for a split second.

Even the simple act of watching her set down her sketchbook on his desk seemed  _different_ , as if she were teasing him on purpose. He shook his head, forcing him to go back to reality. He could almost imagine Clara laughing at him.

"May kailangan ka ba sa akin, Manang Pakwan?" he blurted out before stopping himself.  _Tangina baka di lang tawa maabot ni Clara pag nalaman niya to_.

"Alam mo ba, overrated ang mga... pakwan." Jules' lips quirked up in a mischievous, knowing grin. She definitely was aware of the attention her body tended to get. She blinked and everything about her shifted into something more businesslike. "Nandito ako ngayon kasi kailangan ko ng konting tulong mo. Nirefer kasi ako ni Paco sayo."

"Tulong? Hindi naman ako artist gaya mo," he noted. "Ni hindi pa nga ako nakahawak ng drawing tab." The last time he tried, Jay almost hit him with it, hissing about not letting anyone touch her new purchase before she did.

Jules snorted. She crossed her arms and leaned forward just a little. "Hindi naman ganung klaseng tulong yung kailangan ko. Ipapacheck ko sana yung PC ko kasi ayaw gumana kagabi pa."

"Oh." He felt himself redden, realizing that he got ahead of himself again. "Well, kung ganyan pala yung kailangan mo, I'm the right guy for the job nga."

"Knew it." She chuckled at something she only understood. "Ang dami ko kasing nakatambak na commissions tapos nakisabayan pa ng ganyan... Anyway, kita nalang tayo sa may Museo mamaya paglabas mo. Alas tres daw free ka na?"

He nodded. "Mismo. Sige lang, Manang. Akong bahala diyan sa PC mo."

She grinned wider and ruffled his hair. "I knew you would."

He watched her slowly pick up her sketchbook and walk out of the shop, this time successfully managing to keep his head clear.  _Sigurado ba to na di siya babaylan? Parang walking gayuma ang peg niya ah_.

 **Thursday, 10-13-16, 4:00 PM, Sta. Cruz** **, Porac**

Etong couldn't help but feel wonder at the sight of Jules' little workroom in her family home. It was definitely a personalized bit of space, with stacks of sketchpads, papers, and books stashed everywhere alongside artwork both finished and in progress. Drawing and coloring materials, and a desk light were neatly sorted in one half of a long desk while the other was occupied by the computer. Posters and a mismatch of varied artwork lined the walls, making very little space for the clock.

A big ball of fluffy brown fur was curled up in one corner one moment. The next thing Etong new, it let out a loud, friendly bark and pounced on him, licking his face as he fell to the floor. Jules' laughter rang through the room as patted her huge dog's back.

"Si Youngbae. Chow chow ko," she explained as the dog hopped happily around her before curling up by her feet.

"Grabe yang aso mo," wheezed Etong.

Jules laughed and directed him to her computer, hands on her hips. "So, uh, eto siya. Trust me, sinubukan ko na lahat ng alam kong gawin at wa epek parin."

Eting clucked his tongue as he began to prod at the PC, experimenting with it to see what was wrong. It reminded him of his younger days way back in college, where he could clear his mind of anything while he worked on something methodically.

We was glad that Jules left him to his own devices, deciding to work on something in her sketchbook instead. He prefered being  _out of character_ and working quietly whenever he was fully engrossed in some project or another - especially when it was a fresh challenge for him.

He hummed to himself as he set to work, finally having found the root of the problem. It was then that he realized that fixing things still made him happy. That was something he and Clara used to bond over before he flitted into his new interest, hacking.

He eventually got the device working again, and it gave him a quiet sense of contentment.

"Manang, look," he said in his attempt to get Jules' attention.

Jules looked up from her desk and smiled at the sight of her monitor displaying her desktop. She strode over to him, grinning. "Naks, tama nga si Paco. You're the man!"

"Ako pa?" He beamed at her, trying to look  _angelic_.

She chuckled and peered at him, an odd glint in her dark eyes. "So, ano fee mo para dito?"

"Free of charge para sayo, madam." He flashed his cheekiest smile at her, rising to his feet and stepping back just the slightest. "Hindi naman gaanong mahirap yung ginawa ko para ayusin siya."

"Nakakahiya naman." She glanced at her sketchbook and tore the page she was drawing on, handing it to him. "At least man lang kunin mo to."

The page turned out to contain a drawing of him talking to Clara. Despite being mostly drawn from memory, it was  _spot on_.

"Manang, ang ganda nito. Sayang naman." He could never even dream of drawing something halfway decent.

She smiled and shook her head. "Hindi naman gaanong mahirap yung ginawa ko," she said, throwing his words right back at him.

 _Fair enough_. He accepted the drawing graciously, a part of his mind already wondering where he could put it. It was too pretty for him to just leave it wherever he pleased.

"Gaano ka na katagal gumagawa nito?" he found himself asking. He can fix and break things, but never make them.

Jules shrugged. "Grade school pa mahilig na akong magdrawing ng kung anu ano. Pero hindi ko talaga sineryoso hangga't di ako umapak ng high school."

It was still amazing, he had to admit. "Hindi lahat ng tao nakakagawa ng mga bagay. Gaya ko - marunong akong mag-ayos o manira pero hanggang dun lang pwera nalang kung pag-aassemble ng bagong computer yubg usapan. Kahit nga sa programming ganyan din eh. Kaya kong magmaintain o mangalikot pero di ako ganun kagaling pagdating sa paggawa mismo ng mga yun."

She reached out and patted his arm before whipping out a packet of cookies under her desk and offering some to him. "May kanya kanya tayong paraan para ipamalas yung creativity natin. Siguro nagkataon lang na sa art yung akin at sa hacking at pagiging technician yung sayo."

Her words made him feel better. He wondered if it was what having a mother was like. He never had any mother figure in his life, aside from his godmother. Thinking about it, he never had a proper father figure either. He supposed it was because he wasn't exactly as endearing as his brother, whose nature simply begged for people around them to  _adopt_ him.

The thought made him tear up but he kept it at bay. He can't cry over spilled milk. He had to keep moving forward and making the most out of what he had. It was how he survived before, and it was how he would survive in the future.

**Thursday, 10-13-16, 6:00 PM, Sta. Cruz, Porac**

Paco was already waiting in the living room after their quick snack. He smiled as the two of them strode out of the work room, looking a little tired. "Pasensya na kung di ako agad dumating. Grabe yung mga students ko, puro last minute submissions," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Jules strode to him and gave him a warm embrace that made Etong yearn for Clara who was probably still busy. "Di naman problema yun. Kakatapos pa lang nung trabaho ni Etong eh."

Paco nodded and turned to the guy in question. "Salamat sa tulong mo ha? Samahan na kita sa sakayan para makauwi ka na."

Etong fidgeted. "Nako Kuya, no need na yan. Kaya ko na yung sarili ko." For some reason, he was always on his best behavior around mild mannered Paco though he didn't mind it much.

Paco exchanged glances with Jules before turning back to him. He shook his head ever so slightly, a small smile lighting up his tired face. "Wag ka nang makulit. Ikaw na nga itong inabala namin eh."

Etong had no choice but to do as he was told, he supposed. Paco had a way of making sure people listened to him, after all.

"Mag-iingat kayo," Jules told them, a knowing look on her face.

The two of them headed out of the house after excusing themselves. Dusk was steadily approaching, bathing the street in shadow. It was a beautiful sight - something Etong could only ever hope to capture with a camera or through a painting.

"Mukhang nagkasundo kayo ni Jules," Paco said thoughtfully as they began to walk.

"Mabait siya," Etong said truthfully enough. Initial infatuation aside, the lady in question would have made a good friend. "Talented din. Jusko binigyan pa ako ng drawing dahil ayaw kong magpabayad. Ang liit na bagay na nga lang nagpamerienda pa."

That made Paco laugh. "Ganun talaga yun. Kahut nung high school pa kami, galante talaga. Hindi rin pwedeng hindi niya suklian kapag may tumutulong sakanya."

Etong nodded. That was something he respected. After all, he and his brother wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for other people's goodwill. They owed so much from everyone who actually cared about them.

"At least nakakacomfort isipin na .ay mga ganyan paring tao," he found himself saying. He and Vince owed so much from their godmother and the team.

Paco chuckled. "Hindi pa rin nga ako makapaniwala na naging kami saka na ikakasal na kami."

"Bagay naman kayo." Etong smiled, well aware of how brotherly Paco complimented artsy Jules so well.

Again, it made him think of Clara. He wondered about what he ever did to deserve someone as smart and as beautiful as her. There were so many other men out there who could have been a better match for her and het she still chose him.

"Love works in mysterious ways nga naman," Paco noted mildly, eyes twinkling in a  _knowing_ manner.

"Mysterious indeed," he agreed, finally making a decision that he hoped he won't regret.

That day, he learned that Paco was in love with art and the effect it had on people.


	6. I'd Hate to See Your Heart Break

**Friday, 10-14-16, 9:30 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

Taking a bite of the cherry that he grabbed from his black forest frappe made Etong think of the fact that cherries weren't exactly his thing. They tasted too subtle for him and well, subtlety wasn't exactly his thing.

A shadow fell over him just as he was setting down the cherry stem on a piece of tissue paper and folding it.

Aurora Aragon was standing over him, clutching a stack of thick books. Her school uniform looked a little crumpled, as if she had just decided to throw it all on and run out off her dorm. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared at him with wide eyes. She gave him a small grin as she realized that she had his attention.

"Hi, Kuya Pogi," she chirped cheekily, her grin growing ever wider.

"Hi. Sup?" He rarely talked to her, despite the fact that she was a frequent visitor at home. He supposed it was because she hung around people who threw fits whenever he was around.

Aurora stared at him, mouth half open, as if she didn't know what to say. A small squeak escaped her lips.

"...yes?" he pressed on, wondering if it was some sort of prank.

"Nasira yung phone ko," she finally blurted out in one quick breath. "Sabi kasi ni Kuya Vince sa kabila mas magaling ka daw magayos nito."

It was true. He was quite aware that he had more patience for it, to everyone's surprise. "Di naman ako ganun kagaling," he said, trying to be as  _humble_ as he could. "Napano ba?"

Her cheeks turned impossibly redder. "Nabuhusan kasi ng tubig kagabi. Lahat na ata sinubukan ko na saka tumawag din ako kay Nanay pero waley talaga eh. Sabi nung ate sa katabi kong dorm wala na daw pag-asa kasi nabasa na pero di ko pa naman nauubos yung mga options ko diba?"

He nodded in understanding. He had to admit that he liked her _positivity_. "Shit happens, no worries. Kung busy ka - di ba exam week niyo? - pwede mo munang iwan to sakin. Mamayang hapon siguro oks na to."

"Uy, magkano service charge diyan, Kuya?" Aurora asked, face brightening.

He grinned back at her as he took her phone - an old fashioned one that included a _keypad -_ his mind already whirling with everything that could possibly be wrong with it. It seemed like a great challenge to start his weekend with. "Free of charge para sayo. Baka balatin pa ako ng buhay ng nanay-nanayan mo pag siningil kita ng kahit ano."

A small  _giggle_ escaped her lips. "Well, totoo naman yun. Sige na nga, kung gusto mo kahit  _kiss_ nalang yung bayad ko sayo."

He blinked.  _Itong batang to talaga!_ "Ano?"

She blinked and schooled her face into a picture of innocence. She hefted her books, as if preparing to walk away. "Wala, wala. Sige, Kuya, mauuna na ako ha? Baka malate pa ako sa first class ko."

He supposed not everyone was as okay as he was when it came to being late for classes. That was fine with him. "Alam ko yan! Lipad na, huy!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Aurora gave him an old fashioned salute before turning away and sweeping out of the cafe.

Etong couldn't help but notice that her ears were burning red.

He barely had time to turn to her phone and fiddle with it when yet another shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw Nonong standing in front of him with a grin. "Hi, Kuya," the boy said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Pinatakbo ako dito ni Ate Jay."

"Baka si Goyong yung hanap mo, hindi ako," Etong pointed out, glancing at the bar where the man in question was busy working.

Nonong's grin widened as he sat across the table from him, setting down a phone. "Naiwan mo kasi to."

Etong blinked, a brief flash of panic replaced by relief. All he had to do was remind himself that there was no lasting harm done. "Salamat, ha? Kaya pala wala akong nakukuhang tawag saka text kay Clara," he said jovially, taking the phone and checking his notifications.  _Nada._ There was nothing from Clara at all. It worried him - he hadn't heard from her since that morning, as she hadn't replied to his calls or texts before he left for work either. That never happened before. As much as he wanted to bombard her with calls though, he knew it would just annoy her - besides, they were both at work. He'll had to deal with it later.

Nonong eyed him with concern. It seemed like he wasn't able to stomp down the emotions that were welling up from his gut. "May problema ba?"

Swallowing down the bitter disappointment, he shook his head and pointed to the actual phone that he was working on. "Alam mo bang nandito kaninang bahagya yung girlfriend mo? Nasira daw yung phone."

 _"Wa naman. Akasabi kune." Oo naman. Nakausap ko na._ A look of annoyance crossed Nonong's face at his words. "Sinasabi naman namin sa isa't isa yung mga problema namin ah."

That  _stung_. It seemed like something was wrong with Clara at the moment and he had no clue what it was.

"Sige na, iwan na muna kita. Puntahan ko lang sandali si Kuya Goyong." Without waiting for any confirmation, Nonong rose to his feet and morosely made his way to the bar.

Etong was left alone with his thoughts and his new project, having no one to talk to about his troubles as his brother was too busy with his work next door.

**Friday, 10-14-16, 2:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

He still heard nothing from Clara. He was getting so worried and upset that not even his new project - fixing Aurora's phone - did anything to distract him. Working on the device felt like second nature to him already, leaving his thoughts free to roam.

It didn't help that he was finished a little while before Aurora returned to pick it up.

She looked even more frazzled than she did when she first approached him, her cheeks smudged with what looked like charcoal and her ponytail coming loose. Her books were nowhere to be seen either. "Hi," she greeted him, her appearance apparently failing to show just how much more  _energy_ she still had.

"Hello, sup? Naayos ko na yung phone mo," he told her, handing the device in question back to her.

She all but leapt in joy at that, eyes glittering with glee. "Thank you talaga, Kuya Pogi!" She held her phone close to her and giggled. "Medyo may katagalan na nga itong phone ko pero mas madali naman kasing gamitin! Jusko  _Lord_ , ang hirap gamitin ng smartphones! Mas malala pa ako sa technology kesa kay Tatay."

Etong winced. He had to admit, for a century old man, Goyong was fairly competent with technology aside from the occassional hiccups. "Alam mo naman, di naman pwedeng magaling tayo sa lahat ng bagay," he grumbled. There was no need to admit that he was abysmally bad at cooking.

She chuckled and nodded in agreement. "True that. Sabi ng mga classmates ko wag din daw akong umasang maaayos mo yung phone ko pero huy, tama naman pala ako. Kayang kaya mo talaga."

"Yung mga ibang tech siguro sinukuan to pero simpleng bagay lang para sa akin." He wasn't bragging, not really. He was just telling her the  _truth_.

"Totoo yan! Magical ka talaga, Kuya!" She slipped her phone into her skirt pocket and leaned forward. "Sabi ni Nonong parang me pinagdadaanan ka."

He blinked as the short moment of elation went crashing right back down at the thought of Clara. He felt a vast abyss opening up in his gut. "Meron nga pero..." He trailed off, not knowing how to slither out of the conversation.

Aurora grinned and ruffled his hair. "Alam mo, Kuya, shit might be happening right now pero  _tiwala lang_. Wag kang mawawalan ng pag-asa."

Etong found himself smiling back at her words. For a moment, he really could see her as a  _babaylan_ tending to one of her flock. "Sana magdilang anghel ka."

 _"Ali naku man anghel pero male pin mu naman di ba?" Hindi naman ako anghel pero malay mo nga naman diba?_ She gave him an enouraging smile reminiscent of his godmother. "All is well."

 _All is well._ He just had an hour to go and then he could go run to Clara and see what was wrong. They would fix it together, he promised to himself.

**Friday, 10-14-16, 3:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

He didn't have to go to Clara's house to meet her.

She strode into the cafe just as he was packing up his laptop, clutching a big box covered up in metallic green wrapper reminiscent of her hair. She made her way straight to his table, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry," she blurted out just as he looked up. "Alam kong nagworry ka kasi hindi ako sumasagot sa mga tawag at text mo."

He stared at her, completely baffled as she set down the box, leaned forward, and pulled him into a brief kiss. "Well..." He fumbled for words but couldn't find any. It felt like his thoughts were all but scrambled by her appearance.

"Masyado kasi akong naexcite sa regalo ko sayo," she explained. "I mean, hindi kasi kita nabigyan ng regalo nung birthday mo dahil medyo  _distracted_ lahat tayo sa nangyayari sa household niyo at kay Dolores..."

"Alam mo namang hindi ko kinukwenta yun, di ba?" he blurted out. It was never about money or gifts or anything of the sort for them. It was all about Etong and Clara.

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Malamang alam ko pero... I still wanted your  _twenty fifth_ birthday to be special kahit na late na late na."

He felt his cheeks turn redder than Aurora's did earlier that day. "Special? Hindi naman kailangan yun ah."

"Wag ka nang pakipot, Anacleto Enriquez, buksan mo na yung regalo mo." She narrowed her eyes, as if daring him to complain.

He gave her the very same salute that Aurora also gave him, still unable to believe just how  _relieved_ he was feeling that nothing was wrong. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

He carefully undid the wrapping, making sure not to tear the pretty paper with his hands - it would have been such a shame if he ruined it. He was thankful that he had years of experience when it came to tinkering with electronics, as he was able to reveal the box without ruining anything. He had to admit, even doing that was fun. His hand didn't tremble despite his excitement when he finally pulled off the box lid, revealing the new phone he was saving up for.

"Tama ba yung kulay?" Clara asked, clearly concerned that she got it wrong.

"It's perfect." He looked up, unable to voice out just how much the simple act meant to him. "Beh, nakakahiya naman."

"Jusko eight years na tayo, may ikakahiya ka pa? Gago ka talaga," she pointed out sweetly.

He had to admit, she was right. The buildup and the surprise actually made it all the more special, he had to admit. He held out his arms and wrapped them around her, not knowing just how to convey his affection. "Thank you talaga, ha? Pero sa susunod, nagmamakaawa ako, please lang wag mo na akong tatakutin ulit. Akala ko napano ka na."

She grinned and gave him a  _smoldering_ wink. "Alam ko namang nagustuhan mo yung surprise. Sorry talaga."

"Hindi ako galit. Sayo pa?" he said, grinning. Everything around him seemed infinitely more beautiful now that he was so relieved that nothing was wrong between the two of them. He had to  _restrain_ himself from leaping with glee and giggling nigh uncontrollably like a giddy child.

 _Tiwala lang_. Aurora definitely knew what she was saying.

That day, he learned that Nonong was in love with hope and the spark of optimism it brought.


	7. Iridescent

**Saturday, 10-15-16, 7:45 AM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

Etong supposed he didn't have to be surprised by the rain. The ber months came with the most unstable weather in Pampanga, after all.

Getting out of bed was challenging when the weather was so cold and lazy. It was doubled by the fact that Clara's warm form was curled up right beside him.

_Kinikilig ata ako._

It took him a while to realize that it was finally the weekend and that he didn't need to get up in time for anything. He knew he had plans of heading to a _certain flower shop_  that day but he supposed he could postpone it at a later time if he wasn't that _inclined_ to get up from his bed.

Clara shifted beside him. "Babe, di ka pa ba babangon diyan?" she croaked.

He turned to look at her, a small grin on his face. "Parang ayoko na ngang bumangon dito eh," he told her, shifting languidly to take her in his arms.

She chuckled and pinched his side, a burning look in her eyes. "Alam kong me lakad ka ngayon, so oks lang naman sakin kung... iiwan mo ulit ako."

"Ilang oras lang naman," he promised. He swore to himself that he would finally move in with Clara before the year was over.

"Dapat lang. I would be disappointed kung magtatagal ka ulit. Weekends na nga lang tayo may maraming oras para sa isa't isa." She trailed off, simply taking the time to wrap her arms around him instead.

"I'm sorry. Konting tiis nalang. Gusto ko lang talagang siguraduhin na kaya na ni Vince yung sarili niya tapos makakalipat na ako dito para marami na talaga tayong oras," he said, a _pleading_ note coloring his voice despite the fact that he knew she understood it all.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting up with the smallest of groans. "Babe, alam ko. Naiintindihan ko." Still, the _eagerness_ in her voice was hard to miss.

He would never think of disappointing her. _Kaya mahal kita eh_. "Babalik naman siguro ako pagkatapos ng tanghalian. Alam mo naman ako. Punctual."

That made her snort in amusement. "Punctual, right." She watched him sit up, her eyes all but appraising him. "Gutom ka na ba?" she asked as she pulled on his shirt - which was definitely oversized for her - and got to her feet.

"Uhaw din," he joked, amusement filling him at the sight of the sudden sultry spark that lit up her dark eyes. He wanted her so badly right at that moment but his stomach growled loudly, rememinding him that he had to prioritize some things first. _Sorry naman_.

She made a face, obviously remembering the last time she let him try his hand on cooking. "Wag na. Oks lang ako sa risks basta wag lang pagdating sa pagkain, babe. Maghunus dili ka naman."

That elicited a laugh out of him - a laugh which still echoed not only through the house but through his very being as they made their way downstairs.

"Hindi na po mauulit, madam," he swore, letting her lead him to the kitchen.

He watched her methodically start cooking their breakfast, starting with the rice before taking care of the eggs and ham. Watching her in action - whether at work or otherwise - was always a mesmerizing sight. He had to admit, he was enchanted.

She turned to look at him before getting started on the coffee, the smile on her face sending quiet jolts down his spine and making his gut feel pleasantly warm.

"May nagustuhan ka ba sa nakikita mo?" she asked.

"Meron." A silly grin filled his face. " _Lahat_."

**Saturday, 10-15-16, 9:30 AM, De Jesus Flower Shop**

Despite the fact that he was doing nothing wrong at all, he still felt bad for leaving Clara even if it was just for a little while. He was silly, he knew.

Since it was the weekend, Marge and her cousins' flower shop was quite crowded. He had to admit that even he would have had a bit of trouble with locating her if it weren't for the fact that her hair was dyed a rich sapphire blue. She was standing not far from him, tending to some of the cacti on display while talking animatedly to a group of college aged girls.

He patiently waited for the small group to leave her before approaching.

"Buti nalang nandito ka ngayon," he said in relief. "Baka kasi kasama mo si Julio since Sabado naman ngayon."

"Well, may plano nga kaming lumabas pero mamayang hapon pa," she chirped, tucking a stray lock of hair back into her messy braid. "Bibilhan mo ata ng flowers yung si Ate Clara?"

"Parang ganun na nga pero may ibang balak din ako," he admitted. He supposed he had been mulling about it for quite some time now but he hadn't exactly put it into words until that very moment. "Something special."

Marge's brown eyes widened as her face lit up in a grin that was surprisingly reminiscent of her half sister. " _Wedding proposal_ na ba yan, ha?"

Etong had to admit, he was a little stunned by just how _perceptive_ Marge was. He wondered vaguely if it was a trait that all babaylans shared. After all, Aurora and her nugget of wisdom the day before was a pleasant surprise. "Ganun na nga. Well, wala pa akong matinong balak pero gusto ko munang maginquire tungkol sa mga flowers niyo."

"Nakakuha ka ba ng ideas kay Goyong, aber?" she asked, a catlike grin on her face.

"Hindi ah! Akin lang talaga idea to!" He wouldn't even have remembered Goyong's proposal last March if she didn't remind him of it.

She motioned for him to follow her. Of course he did, and he noted with slighte bemusement that she walked with a playful little dance that wouldn't have been out of place in a Disney film or a theater production. They made their way to a part of the shop where a myriad selection of roses in all colors - including impossibly blue and green ones - were on display.

"Nagexperiment ako ng mga iba ibang kulay," she explained. "Lately ko lang nalaman na kaya ko palang paglaruan yung kulay ng mga rosas gamit ng powers ko."

He had forgotten that the babaylan ladies also had _magical powers_ aside from being what seemed to be walking founts of wisdom and perception. "It's good to experiment." He wouldn't have gone far into the field of hacking - or the IT industry for that matter - if he didn't love to experiment and explore.

She nodded knowingly and turned away to fumble with a shirt button that had popped loose over her ample bossom. _Tangina, pakwan nga din pala to_. She hummed a quirky little song that reinforced the image of her being in some sort of musical.

"So, anong gusto mo?" she asked ever so casually as she turned back to him. "Flower arrangement? Plain boquet? Madami kang options."

He smiled. "Oks na ako sa boquet. Baka magwala pa si Clara pag masyadong magarbo yung pinagawa ko."

"Wala namang masama sa masyadong magarbo." Without another word, Marge all but fluttered away like some sort of fairy, her blue hair streaming behind her as the braid came undone and reinforcing the image that she was pretty magical in her own way.

"Wala nga pero... alam mo naman." He was pretty sure she understood what he was trying to say.

She gave him a vague nod before turning away, fumbling with a bucket holding a bunch of blue roses. "Ano bang peg mong bulaklak? Roses? Lilies? Daffodils?"

Etong didn't want to play safe and buy the usual bunch of roses for Clara. He wanted something different. He cast his eyes around, wondering just what he should get her. The colorful stargazers from one rack looked appealing and yet he dismissed them as soon as he got a look. They reeked too much of another couple in the team.

His eyes fell on the tiger lilies. Lilies weren't exactly out of this world and yet their brazen colors were enough to make them _eye catching_ in just the right way - just like Clara.

"Tiger lilies?" Marge blurted out, following his gaze. A small, sad smile lit her face. "Alam mo, Kuya, walang masyadong bumibili sa mga yan. Yung daw kasing kulay nila masyadong _shocking_."

"Ikaw ba?" he found himself asking, suddenly curious about the lady's thoughts. "What do you think about tiger lilies?"

"Ako?" She paused as she picked a pair of the orange blooms, giving them a quick sniff. "Wala namang masama kung merong mga kakaiba sa mundo, diba? Kasi kung lahat parepareho lang na plain o _garden variety_ , di ba masyadong _boring_ naman yun?"

 _Tama ka naman, madam_.

Life would have been mundane if quirky, colorful people like Marge did not exist, that was for sure.

**Saturday, 10-15-16, 10:30 AM, De Jesus Flower Shop**

He spent the past half hour in the back room, poring over the different types of boquets available and the secondary flowers that he could have added to it. He didn't mind spending a lot of money on something like this - especially since he had saved up money to buy the phone that Clara ended up getting for him as a late gift. It was time to pay her back in the best way that he could.

He was so engrossed in the small catalogue that he didn't hear the door open.

"Mabuti pa yung catalogue focused na focused ka, pero sa akin hindi." Only one person could say _hugot lines_ with a straight face and without missing a beat.

Etong looked up to see Julio standing by the door with his arms crossed, a big grin on his face. He sighed and leaned away from what he was reading, eyes aching and brain feeling a little drained. "Sup, bro?"

Julio approached him and set down a fresh bottle of Mountain Dew. "Baka kailangan mo nito, mukhang busy na busy ka diyan."

"Salamat." Etong sighed as he rose to his feet, stretching his slightly cramped muscles. "Nakapili na din ako ng boquet para kay Clara sa wakas."

"Nakwento nga ni Marge na may balak ka nang magpropose." Julio grinned at him and stepped aside from the door, as if expecting him to stalk out.

"Ganun na nga." Etong paused, then decided to get to know more about the thoughts in Marge's equally curious boyfriend. "Your girlfriend is... _something_ , ano?"

There was a knowing look on Julio's face. "Well, yan si Marge. _Makulay_."

That was a very appropriate way to put it into words, Etong had to admit. "Makulay indeed. No wonder din na naging babaylan siya, ano?"

"What do you mean?" Julio leaned against the wall, casting him a quizzical look.

"Parang napapansin ko kasi na may certain... quirks ang mga babaylan ng team," explained Etong. "May mga certain quirks sila pero yun yung parang nagiging daan para maging... wise sila. Yun na din siguro yung reason bakit napaka receptive nila sa supernatural."

"Sa tingin ko din. Hindi ka nga naman pwedeng maging babaylan kung hindi ka open t sa mga bagay na hindi naman kayang iexplain ng science at logic, di ba?" Julio shrugged.

At that moment, Marge stepped into the room, clutching a small bunch of blue roses in her hand. She handed them to Julio, who had gone cross eyed as she gave him a quick kiss, before turning to Etong. "Ano, Kuya, may napili ka na ba para sa boquet mo?"

"Meron na!" Etong grabbed the catalogue and started flipping the pages around until he found the one he was looking for. "Simple pero eye popping."

"Simple pero eye popping indeed." Marge grinned and rubbed her hands together, clearly pleased. "Alam mo, Kuya, I like you. Madalang lang yung mga taong nakakaintindi ng beauty ng mga bagay gaya na medyo kakaiba."

He ducked his head, feeling surprisingly humble for a change. "Hindi lang naman ako ah. Yung boyfriend mo din ganun naman. Pati yung mga ibang members ng team."

"Alam ko yun pero ngayon pa lang kasi talaga kita nakausap ng mahabaan and it was very educational." She took the catalogue in her arms, her gaze never leaving his face. "Thank you for giving me insights, Kuya."

"Thank you din at nabigyan mo rin ako ng insights, kahit papano," he told her.

**Saturday, 10-15-16, 12:15 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

He returned to Clara's place with lighter pockets and arms laden with takeout food.

Finding her wasn't difficult, as he quickly spotted his girlfriend in her workshop, staring gloomily at a battered black car that she must have been working on for that week. She looked up as she saw him approach and threw her arms quickly around his waist, though, all signs of stress quickly dissipating from her pretty face.

"Sorry, babe, alam kong day off ko ngayon pero kahapon ko pa kasi pinagiisipan to," she explained, motioning to the car.

"Napano ba yan?" he asked, setting down the takeout on an empty steel table before rejoining her.

She made a face as she let him put an arm around her shoulders. "Pinaparestore kasi sa akin yung kotse. Simple lang naman, aayusin lang yung mga dents at baguhin yung paint job eh. Yung problema eh gusto din daw nila ng something eye catching na idadagdag sa paint pero wala silang maisip so ako na yung bahala daw."

"Decals, ganun?" He stared at the battered car, his mind whirling with ideas. One was already standing out and yet he was hesitating.

"Ganun na nga. Marami namang pwede pero parang ang _common_ na nila eh." She sighed, clearly dejected.

He supposed his suggestion wasn't going to be a _dead giveaway_ to his plans. "Pwede kang pagawa ng something new... stylized na tiger lilies, ganun."

She stared at him, both amazed and curious. "San mo naman nakuha yung idea na yan, ha?"

"Wala lang," he quickly said, hoping his face and voice did not betray him. "May nadaanan lang akong mga tiger lilies kaninang pauwi. Nakuha nila yung attention ko eh."

"Tiger lilies..." Clara was clearly mulling over the idea in her head. " _Not bad_ , babe. Salamat, ha?"

He grinned, glad to have been of service. "Basta ba ikaw, alam mo namang hahanap at hahanap ako ng paraan para makatulong ah." She was the brightest splash of color in his world and he was going to fight tooth and nail just to make sure she never loses her _iridesence_.

He definitely understood why Julio was in love with whimsy and the way it made the world around them much more vivid and richer.


	8. Delikado

**Sunday, 10-16-16, 10:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was yet another _humdrum_  Sunday, he supposed. Most if not all residents of the house were gone to enjoy their day, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He couldn't even go out with any sort of excuse as his brother went running off with Rusca and Clara was busy on yet another family event. He wished some of his college friends were still in Angeles - he could use any sort of company to help him shrug off the restlessness he had been feeling since he woke up.

Not even the myriad games that he had installed on his laptop were enough to help him stay distracted. He knew that it was a bad sign but it wasn't like there was anything that he could do about it, after all. He quietly wished for something to make his day just a tiny bit more interesting.

As if on cue, he heard the faint metallic grate of the gates opening. He looked up from his spot in the the living room to take a peak and spotted Tina del Rosario making her way through the garden, her deep purple hair gleaming under the watery sunlight. She was quite the sight, especially as she was dressed in her usual camo pants and matching shirt.

He quickly unlatched the front door to let her in, wondering if something was wrong. Knowing just how _reckless_ her boyfriend was, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised if he got himself into something that involved a lot of physical pain. "May problema ba?" he asked, raising his brows.

"Wala naman, Kuya." She smiled, a little laugh escaping her lips. "Actually dapat mamayang mga alas dose pa kami magkikita ni Julian dito pero napaaga ako kasi tapos na yung tinatapos kong singsing."

 _Singsing_. "Oo nga pala, gumagawa ka ng alahas, ano?" he noted, brain whirling with yet another idea. He already had flowers. He needed to take care of step two already, anyway.

"Oo, bakit?" Tina sat down on the bay window bench, running her fingers through her hair before setting down the arnis stick case that Etong knew contained actual legitimate swords. Just thinking about it made him wonder just how _terrifying_ she was. Maybe it was another trait that babaylans needed to have.

"Wala naman," he mumbled, suddenly balking at the thought of her judging him for any silly ideas he might have about his ring.

"Dun lang ako sa may sparring area niyo, Kuya," she said, doing a quick, catlike stretch. "Dun ko nalang hihintayin si Julian."

He nodded along, berating himself for being a _coward_.

Instead, he contented himself with watching her take out her swords and stalk through the house and out the backdoor, fascinated by the way she carried herself. She was definitely fascinating, he had to admit, the way she managed to mix sensuality and boyishness in a way that was similar yet still quite different from what they were used to with Jay.

**Sunday, 10-16-16, 10:45 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

After a little over half an hour of flitting between one game to another, sending a meme to Clara, and just plain staring at the window, he finally decided to pull himself together and ask for Tina's help. For some reason, he found it much harder than asking for Marge's. After all, despite the dangerous woman lurking under Marge's bubbly surface, she still came off as more approachable than reportedly brash, stubborn Tina.

He finally decided to approach her, making his way to the walled off area at the backyard that served as their sparring grounds. He made his way to the edge of it and _dithered_ yet again, deciding to watch her for a while first.

Seeing her in action was definitely _something_.

Tina going through the motions with her self made weapon was riveting. She reminded him of a wolf in action - graceful yet powerful. If they were at war just like in the old days, he would have hated to be on the other side of the conflict. He would have ran for the hills if he saw her and her swords.

As if sensing his presence, she stopped her practice, put down her swords on the small table in a corner, and turned to him. "May kailangan ka ba?"

It was now or never. "Ikaw din yung gumawa ng engagement ring ni Jay, diba?" he went on.

Tina nodded, all but glowing with pride. "Isa sa mga  _m_ _asterpieces_ ko yun, kasama ng engagement ring nila Nena at Marge."

That shouldn't have been surprising. It seemed like she was the team's only jewelry supplier ever since they met her.

"Gusto ko rin sanang magcommission." He hoped that what he'd saved up would be enough.

She grinned and nodded in approval. "No problemo. May naisip ka na bang design o motif o kahit ano?"

He sighed. The ideas in his head were too jumbled to make any sort of sense. "To be honest, wala eh. Gusto ko nga sanang humingi ng advice sayo, ikaw rin lang naman yung expert."

She took her time to respond, choosing to wipe sweat off her brow and fumble with her braid first. "Wala namang masama sa paghingi ng advice pero tandaan mo lang, Kuya, sayo parin yung final decision."

"Understood." He felt himself smiling at the thought of presenting a ring to Clara, wondering if her face would glow with joy or something else.

Tina put her swords back in their case and slung it across her back. "Alam mo, there's no need to worry naman." She slowly brushed off a stray lock of hair away from her face with a small grin, the movement displaying a ring on her finger.

"May engagement ring ka na rin pala," he noted, a teasing grin lighting up his face. "Don't tell me pinagawa pa ni Julian sayo yan."

"Actually..." she paused, cheeks turning red. She held out her hand to give him a better view of the ring, which had what looked like a morning glory with every petal made of a different set of colored crystals, reminiscent of Jay's stargazer ring. "Singsing pa to nung past life ko. Ginawa ng papa ko para sa kasal namin ni Julian noon. _Binalik ne mu kaku." Binalik lang niya sa akin._

For the first time, he regretted having died young in the past. Her words made him wonder what it would have been like if he hadn't died in San Rafael, if he survived the Revolution and the war against the Americans that followed, and made Clara the happiest bride in the world. Would their present selves inherit something full of memories too?

There was no use crying over spilled milk, he had to remind himself. He made his choice and made peace with the past. There was no use wondering about the _what ifs_.

**Sunday, 10-16-16, 12:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

They had finally decided on a proper design for a ring. He quickly ruled out the floral motifs. Jay can have her stargazer, Tina her morning glory, and Marge the colorful sunflower ring that Tina showed him as a sample.

"Hindi pa kinukuha ni Julio," she explained with a little laugh. "Kinakabahan atang ibigay kay Marge eh."

Etong knew what he probably felt. Just thinking of getting an engagement ring commissioned was enough to send his stomach flutter in fear of how Clara might react to it. Looking at Tina's rough sketch - a simple ring that looked like a piece of braided rope tied into a ribbon - made him feel like a scared little boy.

_Hinarap mo ng walang takot yung San Rafael, ano ka ba, Etong?_

"Ngayon palang kinakabahan na din ako," he admitted with a little laugh.

"Di ba matagal na kayo ng girlfriend mo? Kinakabahan ka parin ba na ayaw ka niyang pakasalan?" Tina asked curiously, peering at him with surprising _warmth_ in her dark eyes.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. "Matagal na kami. Gusto nga niya na magmove in na ako doon eh. Pero ewan ko ba bakit ganito parin yung nararamdaman ko."

"Normal lang naman matakot kahit na wala ka naman talagang dapat katakutan pero... _ali ka magpakan ken." Wag kang magpapakain diyan_. There it was again, the sort of wisdom that the modern babaylans seemed to share with each other.

He knew that she was _right_ , though. There was nothing to fear at all. He and Clara knew each other so well already. He shouldn't have been worrying so much about a negative reaction.

"I'm sorry," he found himself mumbling. _Etong, ikaw ba talaga to?_ He had never apologized for something he shouldn't before. "Siguro nagiisip lang ako ng ganito kasi nga naman malaking bagay itong marriage proposal eh."

Tina chuckled and shook her head. "I totally understand."

The sound of the gates opening made them jump and run to the bay windows in time to see Julian walking across the garden, a nervous yet excited grin on his face. Tina let out a relieved sigh as he entered the foyer and took off his green baseball cap. "Akala ko di ka _nanaman_ dadating on time," she said.

"Minsan lang naman yun ah!" Julian said, turning red. He caught sight of Etong and cast him a questioning look.

"Tinulungan ako ng girlfriend mo," Etong found himself explaining. "Para sa engagement ring ni Clara."

"Matino namang kausap sa transaction yang kaibigan niyo," Tina said, letting Julian wrap an arm around her waist.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Etong saw them off, surprised that he was actually feeling much lighter already. It seemed like Tina had worked her babaylan magic on him, just like Aurora and Marge before her.

**Sunday, 10-16-16, 6:30 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

It wasn't exactly a terrible one but Etong still hated keeping secrets from Clara - even surprises.

He was sorely tempted to spill the beans as he warched her make dinner in her cozy kitchen. She hummed to herself as she worked, filling the entire room with her rich voice. It was enough to send his blood pumping.

"So, ganun lang yung araw mo? Naglaro ng online games saka nakipagchika kay manang Tina?" she asked as she set down a tray of fried chicken.

He nodded, fighting back the urge to talk about the actual conversation he had with Tina. Instead, he decided to give her just part of the truth. "Pinanood ko rin siyang magsparring at may take away din ako mula sakanya," he announced proudly.

"Take away?" She beamed with pride. She sat down beside him and took his hand. "Uy, ishare mo naman yan."

"Tinawag nila akong matapang nung Katipunero pa ako pero hindi pala ako kasingtapang ng inaakala ko." He chuckled to himself as he remembered just how good Tina was with those swords. "I don't want to get into a fight with her."

His lovely girlfriend gave him an approving look that meant the world to him. She leaned forward, eyes glittering. "Bakit, would you like to get into a fight with  _me_?" she asked, her voice a low purr.

He shuddered, feeling hot and bothered all over. "Of course not." He beamed as her hand touched his thigh, nails digging into his skin.  _Nauuhaw nanaman si Matanglawin. Yasss._

It was over as fast as he began, with her leaning away before getting to her feet to take care of the rest of the dinner.

"Sa tingin mo ba si Tina lang yung  _mapanganib_ sa mga amigas?" she asked, turning back to him with a sultry, sweat inducing gaze. It'a been years and yet she still had a powerful effect on him.

He swallowed hard, keeping his self control in check. It was difficult - oh so difficult - ubtil he reminded himself that he wouldn't want to start doing things on an empty stomach. "Of course not. Iba din yung kamandag mo, alam mo yun."

Her lips curled seductively before she turned away again. "Mabuti naman at alam mo, babe."

He definitely understood the reason that Julian was in love with danger and the kind of thrill that it could bring to anyone's life.


	9. Laro

**Monday, 10-17-16, 10:00 AM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

He began his work week on a high note. Nothing particularly special happened and yet he was feeling on top of the world when he started working on another project on his laptop. As usual, everything for the bookshop was already taken care off, leaving him free to work on other things.

It was a quiet day, despite the steady stream of customers that kept the Bernals and their small staff of working students busy since they opened. Etong supposed it was because people rarely had any reason to bother him in his little corner and no one was being especially rowdy that day, which was a _miracle_. He loved the usual noise and chaos but for some reason, the sudden change that day felt great.

He thought that he had all the time in the world to get started with his new website project.

Of course, just like everything else, the peace would _never_ dare last - especially for someone like him. He had barely finished debugging a problematic line of code when he saw someone approach him from his periphery. Gabby, Manuel's estranged wife, made her way to him. She was impeccably dressed in a prim and proper cream blouse and a pencil skirt. She adjusted her black horn rimmed glasses as she addressed him, a calculating smile on her face.

"Good morning, Ate," he greeted politely. She reminded him of a particularly strict teacher and he had to be on his best behavior. "May kailangan ka ba?"

She nodded, ever so _businesslike_ , and took the seat behind Vince's vacant desk. "I have to admit, hindi masyadong gamay ng asawa ko yung technology. Kailangan kong magpareformat ng laptop eh. Do you think you're up to the challenge?"

He couldn't help but puff up his chest. That was one of the most basic things that he'd learned when he started to work with computers. "Reformat ng laptop? _Chicken feet_ lang sakin yan, teh."

Her smile tightened. "Aba, lumalaban ah. I'll have to check with Manuel mamaya kung kaya niyang aralin yan. Di kami pwedeng _magpatalo_."

His eyebrows shot up at that. "Necessary ba talaga yun?"

"Of course." She stood up, brushing her hair with her fingers. "This is a _ruthless_ world. Bawal matalo kahit kanino pa."

Etong was baffled by that. "Bawal matalo?"

"We always have to be the best, hindi ba?" Gabby raised her brows, clearly daring him to protest.

He stopped himself from cringing. They can't always be winners - and they can't always be the best at everything. He wasn't exactly the wisest of the bunch, but he knew that kind of competitiveness was _unhealthy_. "Siguro nga." He didn't want to start an argument - especially not with a friend's wife. He wasn't exactly inclined to ruin the day.

"Since hindi pa siya marunong diyan, aasahan na muna kita sa pagrereformat." She set down her laptop bag on his desk, clearly expecting him to get started with it as soon as possible.

**Monday, 10-17-16, 11:00 AM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

She left him to his own devices once she was sure that he was working on her laptop already, to her relief. Their brief conversation unsettled him and he wondered just how Manuel was able to deal with Gabby on a daily basis. He wished he had Manuel's patience and kindness. It would have saved him a lot of trouble throughout his life.

"Gabby, sinabi ko na sayo, di ba?" Manuel's agigated voice wafted from the back room. "Hindi talaga ako magaling sa technology, hanggang basics lang ako. Sinubukan ko na dati pero it's not for me talaga."

"Mam, alam mo namang hindi pwede yan diba?" Gabby's voice was tinged with just a bit of annoyance. "Dog eat dog world to. Di ka pwedeng magpatalo sa ibang tao!"

"Hindi naman pwedeng the best tayo sa lahat." It seemed like the argument was an old, tired one.

His wife's groan was an exasperated one. "Tignan mo ako, CPA ako pero sa human resources ang trabaho ko ngayon! Ganyan dapat."

"Pero hindi naman tayo magaling sa lahat ng bagay. Hindi nga natin parehong gamay yung pagrereformat ng laptop mo eh," Manuel pointed out.

Gabby let out an exasperated groan. Just a few seconds later, the back room door creaked open and she stalked out, slamming it shut behind her before she left the shop.

It seemed like Etong wasn't the only one who noticed the argument, as a bunch of customers and even some of the staff were staring at either the back room or the exit, concerned looks on their faces. A pair of college aged girls hid their obvious giggles behind their dainty little hands. Thankfully Jose - who was making his usual rounds - managed to distract them by initiating a conversation with them.

A few more minutes passed before Manuel emerged, clearly upset. He sat beside Etong with a huff. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," he sighed.

"Ayos ka lang ba, Kuya?" asked Etong, letting his concern color his voice.

"I guess." Manuel sighed again and rubbed his temple tiredly. "Napansin mo na sigurong medyo _impossible_ ang mga ibang expectations ni Gabby. Pag minsan nacocontrol niya yan pero pag minsan... well, you've heard us. We're both working on it at may kausap na siyang professional para tulungan siya sa hypercompetitiveness niya pero ayan. Pag minsan naglalapse parin"

"Good to hear naman na may ginagawa na siya para diyan." Etong suppressed a shudder, wondering what it would have been like to be inside her head. Living in a constant struggle to be better than everyone else at everything seemed to be an _unhappy_ way for someone to live their life.

Manuel smiled. "Hihintayin ko lang lumamig yung ulo niya bago ko kausapin ulit. I know she'll understand."

"Sana nga, Kuya." Etong shook his head and held his tongue, not wanting to say something that might offend his mild mannered boss. "Wala akong maitutulong pero _sana pin salese nakayu." Sana nga umayos na kayo._

**Monday, 10-17-16, 1:30 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Formatting a laptop was like second nature to him, so he had already finished it and was halfway through reviewing the code on his project when Gabby returned. The confident, professional aura she carried earlier was gone, replaced by dejection. She caugt Etong's eye, gave him a curt nod, and turned to Manuel. They spoke in a low whisper before heading for the back room for a  _private_ conversation.

Etong turned back to his work, pleased that he couldn't hear  _anything_ from them. Hearing their argument was awkward enough. Hearing their reconciliation would have been  _worse_.

He turned back to his work and managed to squeeze in some modifications for the design before the couple returned.

Gabby approached him, still the image of dejection. She sat on Vince's vacant seat as she did that morning, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry you had to see me during an episode," she said with a groan.

He waved his hand idly as he booted her laptop just to show her that everything was fine and working already. "Wala yun, ano ba?" He was starting to feel bad for her.

She smiled and chuckled. " _Thank you_." She took his hand and put a crisp thousand peso bill on his palm.

"Ate, di naman kita sisingilin - besides, _sobra_ parin yung libo..." he said, staring at her.

"I insist. I'm sorry naabala kita kanina. Sigurado akong nabother ka din sa attitude ko. Take this as compensation." She rose to her feet, obviously ignoring his protests, and left with her laptop.

Etong couldn't help but stare, still clutching the bill. Despite business being business, he still made it a point to make sure his friends were exceptions to his service charges but there he was, paid for something as simple as reformating a laptop. It didn't sit well with him and yet he had to admit that he was also _grateful_ for it.

He can probably take Clara out for dinner the next day without worrying too much about his other expenses.

Standing up, he ran after Manuel and Gabby, who were about to head out of the shop. "Sandali!" he called out.

The couple stopped and turned, staring at him with a mix of amusement and curiosity. Gabby raised a slender, perfectly plucked brow. "May problema ba?"

He flashed her his most charming smile - or at least, what he hoped was the most charming. "Ate, hindi talaga ako nagsisingil ng kaibigan pero... thank you, ha? I mean it."

She beamed at him and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Ikaw naman," she said with a little chuckle. " _Maliit na bagay._ See you around, Mr. Enriquez. I'll make sure to tell my friends din about you."

He felt his cheeks turn red at those words. He smiled and mumbled incoherrently as the couple headed out, leaving him standing beside a shelf carrying history books.

He turned and his eyes fell on a book about the Philippine Revolution. He felt a quiet jolt in his gut as memories of his old life danced at the fringes of his mind for a few seconds before he pushed them all away. It was all in the past, he had to remind himself. It was good to remember it all and learn from it, but now he was in the present and would be making his own future.

**Monday, 10-17-16, 11:45 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

He called Clara before going to sleep, as was their routine whenever they weren't able to see each other all day. She picked up quickly, as she always did, to his relief.

"Hi babe. Ang aga mo atang matutulog ngayon," she said, cheeky as ever.

He grinned. "Well, yes."

"Babe, _nilalagnat_ ka ba?" she asked, concern coloring her teasing tone.

"Hindi naman. Siguro marami lang akong kailangang isipin." The thought of Gabby made him think too much that day that his head felt like it was spinning. He couldn't help but tell her about everything that happened.

It took her a while to respond. "Hypercompetitive itong si Ate Gabby, you say?" she finally said a little slowly. "It does sound unhealthy. Buti naman at naagapan, ano?"

 _"Osimap pin. Makatakut pala ing makanita." Mabuiti nga._ "Nakakatakot pala yung ganun. He shook his head though he knew that she wouldn't see it. "Ikaw, kamusta?"

"Medyo tambak parin sa mga project pero all is well. May isa akong client na tumambay maghapon para lang matutukan yung pagvacuum sa upholstery ng sasakyan niya." She let out a little laugh. "Ok lang naman sana kasi madami namang customers na ganun para makasigurado pero walang ibang ginawa kung hindi magyabang kung gaanon kagaling sa school yung mga anak niya. Pag daw nagkaanak tayo di daw nila maaabot yung grades ng mga anak niya."

He snorted. That sounded almost as bad as Gabby. "Nakow. Di rin maganda yang attitude na yan ah."

"I know, right?" She groaned and stiffled a yawn. "Well, as long as masaya tayo, oks lang naman kung hindi tayo yung best sa lahat, di ba?"

"Oo naman. Huy, matulog ka na! Pagod ka na ata," he said, concerned. He hated seeing - or hearing - her being bone tired.

"Keribam pa." Another groan escaped her lips, as if she was stretching. "So meron ka namang take aways mula kay Ate Gabby, ano? Sigurado akong medyo mabigat yan."

He paused, thinking hard. _Mabigat nga ata, indeed._ "Meron nga. I mean, alam kong oks lang naman yung maging competitive pag minsan - pag minsan nga may mga bagay na mas masaya pag may friendly competition gaya ng games, diba?" He wouldn't have played half the online games that he did if she and Vince and their other friends didn't play too.

"Totoo yan. May friendly at healthy competitions at merong sumosobra. Well, at least alam natin yan at may malaking proof tayo." He sighed. "Babe, alam kong pagod ka na. Magpahinga ka na."

"Sige na nga." She smooched her phone. "Good night."

He fell asleep still mulling over the fact that Manuel was in love with competition and the pros and cons it could bring to everyone.


	10. West

**Tuesday, 10-18-16, 3:30 PM, Barangay Pulung Bulo**

It was going to be a _busy_ afternoon. Celeste Bernal and Paulo Piqueras  would be visiting the next day for something or another and Joven insisted that they tidy up the house to make it look presentable. While Etong didn't mind helping clean up the house, it seemed like they were expected to make it completely spotless instead of the mild hint of homey clutter that still persisted despite their actual daily cleanup routines. It was baffling, especially since their guests had already seen the house in its usual glory.

Everyone except Etong were okay with the task of making the house squeaky clean, shiny and spotless, of course. He supposed he had no reason to complain.

Maybe it was just because it was a day _without_ Clara.

Waxing the solid floor was simple enough for him, he supposed. It let him keep to himself for once, trapped in a jumble of thoughts. He and Clara were okay with not seeing each other for days on end - he had to get used to it when Dolores was still an active threat - but now he couldn't help but feel impatient. He wanted to see her again and itched to make his way to her - even if she was probably halfway to Lubao for some family gathering.

" _Luh_ , kanina ka pa nakatulala diyan." A female voice - its rich contralto reminding him of Clara herself - made him look up from the spot in the dining room that he had been waxing for the past few minutes. Nena was peering at him, clutching a broom, a quizzical smile on her face. "Kaninang bahagya ka pa nila hinahanap sa ibaba. Merienda muna daw tayo."

Etong stared helplessly at the small stretch of the floor that he hadn't finished yet. It seemed like he was still able to work at top speed despite the fact that he spent a great deal of his time being lost in his thoughts. That was good, at least. "Merienda? Sana hindi si Joven yung gumawa niyan," he joked, remembering Rusca's complaints about his best friend's terrible cooking.

Nena chuckled and shook her head. "Sa tingin mo papayag sila? Sina Ed at Jay yung gumawa nung shawarma, don't worry."

He made a fake sigh of relief. "Mabuti naman! Today is not a good day for _food poisoning_."

She nodded along. Setting down her broom by the wall, she went a little closer to him, a small frown on her face. "Parang hindi ka mapakali," she noted. _"Ali mu ku pa awsang pakwan." Hindi mo pa ako tinatawag na pakwan._

He shrugged. _Ganyan na ba talaga ako ngayon? Open book?_ "Nangako ako kay Clara na hindi ko na kayo mamanyakin."

Amusement filled her face. "That's a _start_. Pero parang hindi ka talaga mapakali diyan eh. May problema ka ba?"

Apparently, she was as perceptive as a babaylan - who could probably read emotions for all he knew. "Hindi naman exactly problema pero alam mo yung feeling na hindi ka _makapaghintay_?"

"Hindi makapaghintay? Bakit, meron ka bang hindi mapuntahan? Or makita?" Why was Nena asking _too much_ questions all of a sudden?

Etong couldn't lie to her, though. He wondered if she had some secret magic of her own and quickly dismissed the thought. She wasn't a babaylan and he's pretty sure that she wasn't a witch either. Maybe he was just that _transparent_. "Si Clara - papuntang Lubao ngayon kasi may family event sila. Di kami makakapagkita ng ilang araw. Alam mo naman, may trabaho ako dito na di ko naman basta basta maiiwan."

She stared at him curiously. "So hindi ka mapakali kasi gusto mo na siyang makita, ano?"

"Ganun na nga." It was _silly_ , now that he stopped to think about it. "Tanga ako, I'm sorry."

"Hindi naman tanga." She rubbed her belly, as if to tell him just how hungry she was. "Bababa lang ako sandali, ha? Pero just something to think about lang. Ilang taon kong hindi nakita si Ed sa past life namin dahil umalis siya ng Arayat para lumaban sa giyera - tapos namatay pa siya bago siya makauwi."

"Pano mo natiis yun?" he asked, curious in spite of himself.

Her smile darkened. "Naniwala lang ako na magkakaroon din naman ng paraan para magkita kami ulit." She turned and headed downstairs, leaving him alone to gape at her.

Did she _believe_ in reincarnation, even then?

**Tuesday, 10-18-16, 4:15 PM, Barangay Pulung Bulo**

Being wedged in between Rusca and Goyong around the crowded dining table was enough to distract him from his restlessness, even just for a bit. It was a good thing, letting himself be lost in the team's usual chaotic mealtime conversations like he used to do.

He still felt quite different that day though, and as he noted earlier, he was so _transparent_.

"Bro, may sanib ka ba o ano?" Rusca asked, leaning over in the middle of sipping his coffee. "Bakit ang tahimik mo diyan?"

"Wala akong sanib! Pag may isa pang magtanong niyan... ihahack ko yung mga FB account nila," Etong said, trying to imitate his usual, currently missing bravado. "I'm fine."

"Hindi fine yang ginagawa mo." Rusca narrowed his eyes. " _Out of character_ ka, bro."

He had to admit that his friend was right. "Iniisip ko lang si Clara." He had to lower his voice, not wanting Goyong to hear and possibly tease him. Despite being of a similar nature, he supposed talking to Rusca was safer.

Speaking of Rusca, he was rubbing his chin in a sagely manner. "Di kayo pwedeng magkita, ano?"

He shook his head glumly. "Nasa Lubao siya hanggang Biyernes. Family matters. Eh may trabaho ako."

"Ah, gets." Rusca paused to take another bite of his food. "Alam mo, hindi rin naman kami nagkikita araw araw ni Nena. At nung past life namin... dalawang taon ko siyang hindi nakita. Tapos namatay pa ako kaya waley na talaga."

"Dalawang taon..." Etong took a swig of his soda with a small frown. "Tapos giyera pa, ano? _Makananu mu atiis?" Pano mo natiis?_

Rusca looked down, a frown creasing his forehead. "Mahirap pero kailangan magtiyaga. Para sa amin din naman yung ginagawa ko, diba? Para mabigyan sila nung mga anak namin ng magandang future."

It was the same thing that fueled him back in the old days as a Katipunero, the same thing that gave him hope even as he died in San Rafael. Clara would have had a better future. "May pinaglalaban tayo noon - pero ngayon wala na."

"Hindi naman ibig sabihin nun na maging impatient twat ka na." Rusca shrugged and looked away, busying himself with nibbling his fries.

I _mpatient twat?_ He had to admit that the description was fitting him now. He wasn't like that just a few weeks before. "Don't worry. Naiinis din ako sa sarili ko."

"Understandable." Rusca's smile was too knowing. "Baka naman dahil sa _uhaw_ lang yan?"

"I wish." Etong knew when he was thirsty and when he was _thirsty_. There was a great difference. " _Stresseme_ , ano?"

Rusca rolled his eyes. "Oo nga, bro. Ewan ko na din sayo pero kailangan ayusin mo yan kung gusto mong magfunction ng maayos hanggang Biyernes."

Etong had to admit that he was right. He had to do something with his impatience. He just couldn't afford to be a withdrawn, impatient husk of himself over the next few days. It was just too silly.

He looked up and found Rusca still staring at him, as if waiting for something. "I'll try my best, wag kang magalala."

That satisfied his friend, at least.

**Tuesday, 10-18-16, 5:00 PM, Barangay Pulung Bulo**

He went back to waxing the floor upstairs with a heavy heart. There wasn't much for him to work on anymore and yet he still felt bad about leaving the warm feeling of simply spending time with good friends even if it was just for a while. It was almost as good as being with Clara.

_Patience. Hindi ka na bata._

He meticulously completed his job and was just making sure everything was as spotless as Joven expected it to be when he heard someone stomp up the stairs. He wasn't surprised anymore to see Nena approach him, smiling at him as if in _encouragement_.

"Mukhang hindi mo na kailangan ng tulong diyan," she noted. "Akala kasi ni Ed marami ka pang tatapusin diyan - lalo na medyo spaced out ka."

"Mas nakakapagtrabaho nga ata ako pag spaced out ako. Sa mga gawaing bahay, I mean, hindi ako makakapagfocus sa laptop ko kung spaced out ako." He mentally slapped himself for rambling ridiculously.

"Understandable." She leaned against the staircase railing, eyeing him with concern. "How are you feeling? Di ka parin ba mapakali?"

"Better." Spending time downstairs with the entire team made the jittery feeling in his gut fade away. "Hindi naman perfect pero pwede na rin."

Her eyes brightened. "That's a start." She was _right_ , too.

At least he didn't feel the urge to head for Lubao even if he had other responsibilities and would also upset Clara. "Mas madali na ngayon, I think."

Nena all but glowed with approval. "Good to hear!"

"I mean, hiyang hiya naman ako sa sarili ko.' Etong hesitated before talking agan. "Narinig ko yung nangyari sayo pagkatapos mamatay ni Ed noon. Pano mo nakayanan yun?"

"It wasn't easy." She winced as she recalled terrible memories. She rubbed her arms and suppressed what looked like a shudder. "Pasensya lang talaga yung meron ko. Ngayong napaisip nga din ako, nagulat ako na nakayanan ko yun."

"Kahit ba dati naniniwala ka na reincarnation?" he asked.

She paused, as if trying to gather her thoughts. "Hindi naman exactly na naniniwala. More like may pakiramdam ako na magkikita ulit kami, saka na magiging ayos din lahat. Kailangan ko lang maghintay."

He had to admit, he would never have been able to survive that. "Grabe naman yang paghinintay skills mo teh. Lalo na pinahirapan kayo ng tito mo sa Zambales."

"It was hard. Ginutom kami, sinaktan, pagod araw araw. Pero _that's life_. Hindi naman pwedeng palaging madali. We need to suffer din sometimes. Fortune is like a wheel, ika nga nila." Nena shrugged. "Kailangan din nating matutong magtiyaga."

Etong smiled. "Tama ka. Saludo ako sa tiyaga mo."

"Hindi naman malaking bagay yun. Life lesson lang." She laughed, though there wasn't any humor in it. "Malayo yung mararating ng tiyaga."

"Proof na kayo doon." He grinned and held out his hand to pat her shoulder.

She stared at him, all but going cross eyed as she assessed if he was going to make an unpleasant move on her. She relaxed as she realized it was all amiable, though. "Thank you, I guess."

Etong realized that talking to her made him feel better. "Well, makakapagusap naman siguro kami mamaya. Sapat na yun para sa akin." There was a virtue that rewarded greatly, if played right.

Right when he needed it, he learned that Rusca was in love with patience and the kind of comfort that it brought.


	11. Starlight

**Wednesday, 10-19-16, 3:30 PM, Angeles City Proper**

Etong didn't sign up for this but he admitted that he was fine with it.

He found himself running last minute errands for the team - Jay and Rusca were busy making snacks while the others went off and entertained the guests. He didn't mind it, as he was able to grab a quick snack before doing some last minute shopping for their dinner.

He still hadn't heard from Clara aside from one quick text earlier that morning that confirmed she was fine. He missed her, he really did, but he supposed it was a practice in patience. He can't be clingy. Even ha had to admit that it was childish.

**Wednesday, 10-19-16, 4:30 PM, Barangay Pulung Bulo**

He arrived loaded with the groceries he was asked to buy. Everyone who was present seemed to be in good spirits, which was a great thing. He didn't want to remember just how much _doom and gloom_ permeated the air back in the days when Dolores ran around the city, sowing quiet terror.

The del Pilar trio and Paulo Piqueras, whom they were in deep discussion with, looked up from their spot among the living room beanbags and flashed him four identical grins. It was still disconcerting, seeing the way the four of them resembled each other. At least having actual blood relations was a proper excuse for _three_ of them.

"Ang bilis mo naman," Goyong said, teasing and actual surprise in his voice.

He smiled as good naturedly as he could. "Baka hagisan pa ako ng apoy ng girlfriend mo kung magtagal ako," he pointed out.

It was true. Jay had specifically told him earlier that day that she needed her ingredients as soon as possible. He didn't want to _cross_ her - especially as her temper was even worse now that she was pregnant.

"Naks, marunong ka nang matakot," Julio said with a snicker.

He shrugged and grinned. "Ako pa? Multi talented ata ako."

Before they could say anything else, he winked at them and made his way to the kitchen, setting down the grocery bags on the kitchen counter in front of Jay and Rusca, who were arguing under their breaths over something or another. He lingered only long enough to make sure that they already acknowledged that they already had what they need before grabbing a bottle of Sprite in the fridge. He made his way to the dining room, where plates of cheesy ensaymada were laid out for snacks.

It was surprisingly empty, probably because everyone else seemed busy talking in the living room. _At least walang mambubulabog sa akin_. He grabbed a piece of the warm and toasty bread and took a bite. He managed to finish off two pieces in relative silence though some of his friends occassionally approached to grab their own food.

Of course, living with the team meant that silence was never meant to last. _Ever_.

Celeste Bernal made her way to the table, humming to herself as she picked out her ensaymada. She beamed at the sight of him, her friendliness gaining an undercurrent of _danger_.

It seemed like she hadn't forgotten that time he tried to hit on her.

"Sup?" he greeted her, a sheepish look crossing his face.

She sat down beside him, casually flicking her golden hair behind her back in a way that was reminiscent of Jay. Despite her more laid back personality, the two of them truly shared more than a face and distant blood relations. She took a slow bite of her ensaymada, as if trying to _infuriate_ him on purpose.

"All is well," she finally told him after finishing her food. She smiled languidly and stretched, all catlike, her hidden knives clinking together. "Nagfinalize lang kami ng plans ni Paulo. Magmomove in na kami dun sa compound by the end of this month."

"That's good to hear." He was told that the couple bought the fourth house in the del Pilars' compound.

Her smile remained _angelic_ but still mildly threatening. "Excited na nga ako. New place to explore, new things to do."

He raised his brows. "Daredevil ka rin ba gaya nina Julian at Jay?"

"Don't call me that," she told him. "Parang hindi fitting yung term na yun. Just call me an explorer."

"Yes ma'am," he said, snapping into the old fashioned salute.

She smiled and stared at him, her gaze a little too focused on him. "Alam kong hindi naman big deal yung paglipat namn dito pero para sa akin exciting challenge kasi yun."

"Mahilig ka pala sa challenge, ano?" he noted, sipping his soda.

She nodded and looked away, her gaze turning distant. "What's life without thrills nga naman?"

That was true.

"So ibig sabihin ba niyan mahilig ka sa horror movies?" he asked.

That made her laugh. "Well, why not?"

_Why not, indeed?_

**Wednesday, 10-19-16, 5:00 PM, Barangay Pulung Bulo**

He sprinted out of the house as soon as his phone began to buzz, only to be disappointed. It was just a quick text from Clara updating him on her whereabouts and whatever it was they were doing. He replied, giving her the same update, holding back the fact that he missed her. He didn't want to guilt trip her and sound like an absolute asshole.

He spent a few more seconds staring at the street, where a bunch of kids were playing a makeshift game of football, their laughter wafting through the air. He found himself smiling _wistfully_ despite the fact that he never had much of a happy childhood.

At least it was something he could give to his children in the future - let them grow up happy and secure and loved.

"Bakit di ka pumasok sa loob? Mainit diyan, bro." Paulo's playful voice made him jump up. "Medyo malakas pa yung sinag ng araw oh."

Etong turned, a little nervous laugh escaping his lips. "Gago, wag mo akong gugulatin ng ganun!"

Paulo looked down. "Sorry. Nasanay kasi ako kay Celeste."

"Gusto niyang ginugulat siya?" Etong let out a low whistle. " _Wow_."

"Wow indeed." Paulo's grin returned. "Hindi naman sa ganun pero naging _habit_ na namin."

Etong raised a brow but didn't comment on it. "Ano bang feeling na explorer yung girlfriend mo?"

Paulo paused, as if trying to think things through. "Masaya naman. Madaming experiences. Pag minsan nakakakaba din kasi may kasamang tipo ng independence yung ganun - yung tipong nagaalala ka ba kung napunta ba siya sa peligro sa kakahanap niya ng adventure."

"Adventure. That sounds like a _fitting_ term." Etong remembered the way her eyes lit up at the mention of thrills. "No wonder tuwang tuwa siya sa paglipat niyo dito! Bagong environment nga naman."

"Totoo yun. Sa totoo lang ako din excited." Paulo's grin returned in full force, his gaze following the children on the streets. "Hindi lang naman siya yung mahilig sa mga kung anu anong escapades. Madaming pwedeng maexplore sa Angeles. Mas... _boring_ nga naman sa Tarlac."

"Boring?" Etong had never been there in either lifetimes. He quickly resolved to visit it someday despite the apparent lack of things to do and sights to see. "Well, hindi naman ata kasing interesting ng Maynila to."

"Lagi akong nasa Maynila dahil sa dad ko." Paulo made a face. He apparently had less than _flattering_ things to say about the place. "Oks na kami dito. Hindi man kasing fast paced ng buhay doon, malayo din naman sa magiging buhay namin sa Tarlac."

Etong tried to wrap his head around that. "So tamang excitement lang, ganun?"

Paulo's snort said it all. "Parang ganun na din, I guess."

Etong glanced back at the playing children, lips quirking up in a smile. _"Excitement is good."_

**Wednesday, 10-19-16, 5:00 PM, Barangay Pulung Bulo**

He tried to keep himself occupied in the living room to stave away the last bits of longing he had for Clara. He knew he was acting like a clingy child - especially after the talk he had with both Nena and Rusca the day before. It seemed like he had a long way to go before truly being patient, but he didn't mind.

For now, he had a game to finish. He heard a lot of good reviews about _Undertale_.

He wasn't surprised that he wasn't left in peace for long, though. It was the nature of the household, and he actually loved it.

"Uy, maganda yan," Celeste said, peering over his shoulder. "Tumigil na ako pagkatapos nung pacifist na ending, nakakakunsensya naman kasi."

"I get what you feel." He smiled and paused the game - or at leaast the closest thing it had to a pause. Playing something as simple as a game wasn't just distracting him. It was making him feel a quiet ache in his chest for his childhood that never was and his future which felt brighter than anything the past held for him.

It seemed like Celeste had no plans of going away anytime soon, but it wasn't a problem anyway. "Bakit parang medyo loner ka ngayon? Wala ka atang gaanong binubulabog ah."

That stung. He used to be quite the gadfly, he knew, but hearing it get acknowledged still _hurt_. "Hindi na ako palaging ganun."

"We all grow up sometime, ano?" Her words were punctuated by a quiet sigh. " _Natatakot_ ka rin ba?"

He stared at her, confused. "Natatakot? Saan?"

She waved her hand around. "Sa future. Sa adulting."

"I've been adulting far too long para matakot diyan." He shook his head, knowing that it wasn't much of an answer. "Sa adulting hindi ako natatakot pero sa future I guess hindi naman mawawala yun kahit gaano ka pa kaoptimistic, hindi ba? Pero yung _tamang takot_ lang naman para sakin."

"Tamang takot? Yun na nga ata yung pinaka _appropriate_ na term para diyan." Celeste chuckled. "Sa sobrang daming mga bagay na nangyayari, hindi pwedeng hindi matakot pero exciting din, diba?"

"Exciting nga." That word seemed to be thrown around a lot when Etong was talking to her or her boyfriend. He stared blankly at his laptop screen, overcome by a swirl of incoherrent thoughts. "Hindi mo alam kung anong mangyayari kaya natatakot ka pero at the same time gusto mo ring makita kung ano yung susunod eh."

The look of approval on her face came as a pleasant surprise. "Tama ka. Hindi worthwhile yung future natin kung _predictable_ , kung routine lang siya." She stopped, a hesitant look on his face. "Sabi nila ilang araw kayong magkikita ng girlfriend mo."

"That's right. Nasa side siya ng family niya na ayaw sa akin." It was something he was afraid of voicing out and admitting to anyone.

She frowned. "You're not that bad kahit na medyo manyak ka."

"Hindi naman ugali yung problema." He sighed, wondering if it would ever change. "Yung problema eh _burgis_ yung side na yun ng pamilya niya at self supporting ako kahit na historical yung pinanggalingan kong pamilya."

"Di naman dapat social status o family history yung tinitignan. Dapat ikaw." Celeste seemed upset for him, which was sweet of her. "I'm not sure if you figured out, medyo financially deprived ako noon at anak ng businessman boyfriend ko."

"Kamusta naman treatment nila sayo?" He didn't - couldn't - begrudge her of her good fortune.

Her smile was absolutely angelic. "Mabait naman sila sa amin nina Mama." She blinked then affixed her with a surprisingly fierce stare. "Yang treatment sa iyo ng pamilya ng girlfriend mo, treat it as a _quest_. Iprove mo sa sarili mo, kahit hindi man sakanila, na they judged you wrong."

He felt himself feeling a little bolder. _Kagagawan din ba ng babaylan magic mo yan, Manang Celeste?_ "Quest, gaya ng sa online games?"

She nodded. "Oo naman! Glad we're on the same page." She gave him a little punch on the arm in an attempt to encourage him.

He had to admit, it worked. " _Masusunod_ po, Madam Babaylan."

" _Madam Babaylan_?" She snorted and stood up, patting his shoulder. "Try thinking of better nicknames naman, por favor."

He watched her leave, grinning, learning that day that Paulo was in love with adventure and the way it seemed to make dealing with life's challenges a little more thrilling.


	12. Oh Star

**Thursday, 10-20-16, 10:30 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

The drowsy feeling associated with the midmorning _energy gap_ was rearing its ugly head, insisting that Etong paid attention to it.

Leaning away from his laptop screen, he let out a huge yawn, dramatically throwing back his arms for full effect. Rubbing his eyes, he took a sip from his steaming hot, strong coffee. _Mas effective pa to sa Milo, sigurado ako._

It was one of those slow days where the persistent feeling of unnecessary exhaustion kept bugging him, muddling his head. He wanted to tell it off, condition himself that it was all in the mind, but his thoughts felt too sluggish for him to keep trying.

Just as he was about to resign himself to wasting his entire day on fighting off the sudden bout of empty laziness, the door opened and let in a certain redhead who rarely left the house nowadays. Jay noticed him staring from his little spot in the corner and turned, shooting him a brief smile. He had to admit, she was more beautiful when she was smiling instead of glowering at him. Hefting what looked like a big box that sounded like it was barking _and_ meowing, she turned away and headed off, probably in search of her brother or her boyfriend.

He was left to turn back to his work, wondering just what the _hell_ she was up to. He was pretty sure that box had at least a cat and a dog. Then again, he wouldn’t really have felt surprised over whatever she was up to.

He turned back to his work, trying to focus, but he had barely modified some codes he was working on before Jay sat right across the table from him, setting down the box by her feet and proceeding to braid her hair. He stared at her for a while, trying to decide how to start a conversation without setting off her legendary temper.

 _“Balu kung magtaka ka nung nanu ini.” Alam kong nagtataka ka kung ano ito._ Well, at least she was the one who spoke first.

 _“Balu kung ating asu ampong pusa ken.” Alam kong may aso at pusa diyan._ He leaned forward, wanting to have a peek.

“Tama ka naman.” A motherly sort of warmth lit up her voice. She nudged the box a little to push it forward, letting him peer at the open top to a quartet of kittens in different colores – black, gray, white, and ginger – and four husky puppies of the same shade.

He felt his heart swell up a little at the sight of the little animals yipping at him. “San galing mga to? Pwede ko bang mahawakan?”

“Di naman ata sila nangangagat pero konting ingat lang, dadalhin palang naming ni Kuya sa vet mamaya yan,” she warned.

He thought better of it and kept his hands to himself. He had time to play with them later – if Jay brought them home. “So saan mo nga galing mga yan?”

A look of anger shot with sadness was etched on her face. She flicked a stray lock of crimson hair from her face in what looked like an attempt to keep her cool. “May nagiwan nito sa gate kaninang magdidilig sana ako ng halaman sa garden. Malay ko ba sino pero _kawawa_ sila! Ni hindi man nga nilagyan ng kahit anong butas para makahinga yung mga to.”

He blinked, taken aback by just how _obvious_ it was that she felt strongly for their subject. “Puso mo, Jay. May sakit ka.”

She huffed, leaning away and crossing her arms. “ _I know_. Sorry. Hindi kita tinatakot o ano.”

“It’s okay.” He sipped his coffee again for lack of something better to do, noting that it finally cooled off enough for him to finish with one swig.

“Ang gago naman kasi nila! Ayos lang naman sanang iwan sa may gate natin, aalagaan ko naman sila. Pero sana inisip naman nila kung wala bang masamang mangyayari sa mga to…” She trailed off, a spark of fire in her eyes. She let out a quiet hiss of breath, as if attempting to calm herself. “At least hindi na sila mapapabayaan.”

There it was again, the motherly sort of aura around her. It was always there, Etong knew, even before she became pregnant. He had just been preoccupied with being a perverted asshole to notice properly.

“ _Juliet,_ tara na,” Joven called out by the entrance, waving her over.

An affectionate smile filled Jay’s face as she carefully picked up the box, a pair of puppies letting out squeaky little barks. Etong couldn’t help but smile back as she excused herself and slowly made her way to her brother.

Well, at least he survived a few minutes of small talk with her.

**Thursday, 10-20-16, 3:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

Etong stifled a small yawn as his alarm finally buzzed, reminding him to pack up and go home. After the brief moment of excitement brought about by Jay, his energy dropped yet again.

He barely had any time to catch his breath after securing his things when Goyong approached him, smelling faintly of coffee and chocolate and all the good stuff a barista is supposed to smell like. He flashed a bright grin and stood in front of Etong, arms crossed. “Diretso uwi ka na ba?” he asked.

Etong nodded, a mouth over his hand in an attempt to stop himself from letting yet another big yawn loose. “May kailangan ka ba?”

“Oo. Sina Joven at Ruscababes kasi parehong may lakad – pati yung mga Bernal at yung kapatid mo.” Goyong hesitated, as if expecting him to cause mischief and he can’t be blamed. Etong was a _naughty_ boy. The boy general held out a battered old folder where some papers were crammed in. “Hindi rin ako sigurado kung nandun na siya kasi baka nasa vet pa pero kung nandun na siya, pwede mo bang pakiabot to?”

“No problem.” Holding the folder close, Etong didn’t have it in him to pry. _May himala!_ “Ihahatid ko to sa misis mo, free of charge.”

“Hindi ko _pa_ siya asawa pero…” Goyong narrowed his eyes. “Free of charge? Bakit, kailangan mo ba akong singilin para diyan?”

Etong cringed. “H-Hindi naman.” Why was he afraid of Goyong, who looked up so much to _him_ in his past life?

_Ano ba, gago? Hindi dapat tinatanong yan._

He knew why his former friend treated him with contempt, and he deserved it.

Goyong smiled tightly and chuckled. “Matakot ka sa Heneral, wag kay Goyong.” He leaned forward, a small, worried frown creasing his face. “Kung nandun na si Jay, pakibantayan siya ah? Alam kong mainit yung ulo niya ngayon. Bawal sakanya yun.”

“Don’t worry, bro. She’s in relatively safe hands.” He won’t let anything bad happen to Jay. Not while he was around. It was the least he can do for Goyong, after all.

Speaking of Goyong, he seemed relieve by Etong’s reassurance, to the latter’s surprise. He smiled and patted down his hair. “Pasensya na sa mga paghahabilin na ito, may kailangan lang kasi akong _asikasuhin_ para sa kasal namin.”

“Asikasuhin like mga paperworks para hindi halatang ikaw si Heneral, ano?” Etong said before he can stop himself.

Goyong stiffened, face turning white. He looked around them warily before turning back to Etong, lowering his voice. "Tandaan mong ilegal itong ginagawa ko. Wag kang maingay, huy."

"I'm a  _hacker._ Illegal shit is my thing. Wag kang magalala." Etong let out a little laugh, relieved that he did not anger his friend.

Goyong smiled, looking equally relieved - probably because he didn't lose his temper over a little thing that did not even cause trouble. "Sige na,  _Etits._ Uwi ka na."

Etong didn't even flinch at the jibe. He knew that he more than deserved it.  _Tama ka naman ata, bro. I'm a dick._

He excused himself and made his way home. Even if he had to eventually move in with Clara, he knew that the team would still be home as much as she was to him.

**Thursday, 10-20-16, 3:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The sound of laughter punctuated by barks and meows let Etong know that Jay was home as soon as he stepped into the house. He found her sprawled on the living room floor, her hair a fiery mess, her new pets keeping her preoccupied.

She looked up as he approached and beamed. "Sup?" She seemed to be a natural at not just fighting and being a  _spicy_ lover. She was apparently great at taking care of everyone too. She was a babaylan tending to her flock, indeed.

He set down the folder on a small desk beside her. "Pinapabigay pala ni Goyong. May aasikasuhin lang daw sandali."

"Nagpaalam nga siya kanina." She cooed at a puppy before turning back to him with shining eyes. "Nandito pala si Tina kanina. Pinakisuyo sa akin yung pinagawa mong  _engagement ring_. Nagmamadali daw kasi, may ihahatid pa sa Maynila."

Etong narrowed his eyes. "Kaya ba ganyan kang makatingin sa akin?"

"I'm happy for you. Kailan ka magpopropose?" she asked, her glee sounding so genuine it made his stomach do a couple of backflips.

"You'll see." If he timed it right and nothing held her back, the entire team would be there to witness it.

She looked positively stoked. She withdrew her hands from her new pets and clasped them together briefly before clapping lightly, all childlike and innocent. "Sigurado akong matutuwa si Ate Clara, kung ano man yan."

That made his eyebrows shoot up. "How sure are you? Alam mo namang gago ako ah."

Jay's laughter said it all. "Hindi naman ibig sabihing hindi ka na pwedeng magbago, diba? Besides, I believe na mahal na mahal mo si Ate Clara. Sapat na yun para matuwa siya."

He stared at her, yet again wondering if it was a babaylan thing. He knew she was right, though. "Alam mo ba yan dahil sa babaylan ka?"

"Yes and no." She rubbed her chest thoughtfully. "Partly oo kasi nararamdaman ko yung emotions mo. Partly hindi kasi, alam mo naman - experience."

"Oh. Si Goyong, ano?" he muttered. "Malayo na nga siya dun sa asshole na heneral, sabi nila."

"Mas malapit na siya dun sa Goyong na pinakasalan ko noon." Jay's eyes turned as wistful as her smile. Shaking her head, she turned to him with a dreamy look on her face. "Pero promise, excited talaga ako para sayo, Kuya. Nakakakilig yung ganyan!"

Etong had to admit, seeing Jay feel things made her emotions all the more infectious. It was easy for her to set the mood for everyone around her - a trait he now realized was in full effect back when Dolores was terrorizing them.

He tried to redirect his thoughts, afraid that imbibing too much of her excitement might just cause him to feel disappointed later on. It was a terrible way to think of the future, he knew, but he was afraid to keep his hopes up only to be disappointed by his proposal above all things.

 _Hope_.

He remembered the lessons he'd learned from the past few days. He couldn't just throw them all down the drain. Fighting off the urge to resist, he embraced the excitement in the air. He looked up to see a look of approval in Jay's face. She wasn't able to read his thoughts, he was sure of that, but he was also sure that his face told her  _everything_ she needed to know.

"Hindi man kami nabigyan ng powers na kagaya nung kay Tito Selong para makita namin yung future, nasesense ko parin na hindi ka dapat kabahan." To his surprise, she took his hands in hers, giving them a quick squeeze. He vaguely wondered if that was what it was like to have a  _supportive mother_. He never knew. After all, his own mother died when he was barely two.

He smiled, well aware that she could feel the quiet grief and longing in his heart.  _Messed up nga ako._ "Salamat, ha?" He didn't deserve her encouragement, but he accepted it nevertheless.

"Wala yun. Basta ba para sa mga bagay na mahalaga." She grinned at him before turning back to her pets.

Etong grinned back and made his way to his room.

That day, he learned that Goyong was in love with passion and the roller coaster of emotions that came with it.


	13. Lalanguyin

**Friday, 10-21-16, 6:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The loud buzz of his phone woke him up before the alarm was supposed to do it thirty seconds later. He groaned loudly, shifting lazily on his matress.

"Oo na, teka lang," he groaned, fumbling at the floor beside him for his phone. Too dazed, he didn't bother to look at the name. "Hello?"

"Babe!" Clara's voice made his annoyance fade away in a snap of a finger, replacing it with relief and anticipation. "I'm sorry, nagising kita ano?"

"Bakit alam mo?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. It was the first proper communication they've had for  _days_ and he was savoring every moment of it.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Namimiss na kita pero alam na alam ko yung boses mo pag naiinis ka."

"Hindi na ako naiinis," he assured her. "Namiss din kita, alam mo yun?"

"Alam ko din pareho yun." She laughed yet again, making his stomach flutter.  She paused, as if wondering if he had another comeback for that. Apparently pleased that he didn't, she went on. "Mapapaaga yung uwi ko. Pwede mo na akong sunduin ng mga alas dos sa Dau."

"Dau? Hindi ka nila ihahatid sa bahay mo?" Years of dating Clara taught him a lot of things - and one of those was the fact that her  _burgis_ side of the family did not allow her to commute whenever she was with them. "May problema ba?"

"May konting disagreement lang," she said quickly. "Tungkol kay  _Mama_."

"Sa Mama mo?" He remembered Clara's mother. After all, she died fairly recently - about a couple of years after college. "Tungkol nanaman ba yan sa pagiging, ah,  _middle class_ mechanic niya?"

"Ganun na nga. Ayaw nila yung pagsunod ko sa mga yapak niya kahit na  _passion_ ko rin naman to." If she were with him, she definitely made a face already. "Wala namang masama doon ah. Hindi porque ganun yung trabaho eh masama na yung ugali mo o kaya naman broke."

"Wag kang mag-alala." He heard that argument a lot but he didn't care. Not when it was  _her_. "Naiintindihan ko."

"Thank you. Malaking bagay na sa akin yun, alam mo naman." She let out yet another chuckle. "Hindi pa naman ako paalis dito, may mga pupuntahan pa kasi ako bago bumalik diyan. Basta alas kwatro nasa Dau terminal ka na, ah?"

He would  _gladly_ brave the evils of the Friday afternoon traffic in that busy part of Mabalacat for her and she knew it. "Oo naman no? Basta ikaw." He didn't even mind that he truly needed the entire day off just to pull off everything he had planned.

He wasn't doing it for  _himself._ He was doing it for Clara, knowing it would make her happy.  _Walang hassle hassle basta ikaw._

"Labyu, babe. Sana lang wala kang  _masamang balak_ , ha?" There was something about her voice which told him she was suspecting that he was up to something.

He grinned, trying his best to sound as angelic as possible. "Ako, may masamang balak?  _Impossible_."

"Ha! Maniwala..." She sighed, as if letting out all the joy in her system. "I'm sorry, gusto pa kitang kausapin pero kailangan ko nang mauna. Mag-aalmusal muna ako bago ko asikasuhin yung mga dapat kong asikasuhin dito."

"Sige lang. Kakain na din ako maya-maya. Nagluluto na rin naman niyan si Ed sa labas." He paused, wondering if she would end the call already - and she didn't.  _Buti nalang_. "Mag-iingat ka."

"Ikaw din." Longing was evident in her voice.

He left the room while Vince and Addie were still sleeping on the  _proper bed_ , which would be a surprise in itself. He rarely got up before his brother, especially when he wasn't supposed to get up early for work. He was fine with being woken up by Clara's phone call, though. It was the perfect way for him to start his day right.

 _Wala pa man, kinikilig na ako_.

**Friday, 10-21-16, 9:45 AM, Nepo Mall**

He finally reached his first destination for the day. As it was still morning in the middle of a workday, it wasn't as crowded as it was on weekends, which was fine with him. He wasn't going to stay that long anyway, as he simply had some things to buy.

He made it to the supermarket in record speed instead of taking his usual leisurely place. He only had one destination in mind there, after all. The candy aisle was empty as expected - no one seemed interested in buying sweets yet. He snagged all the chocolates that his wallet could still afford and made his way to the counter.

"Kuya!" Aurora's singsong voice made him jump up as he passed by the coffee aisle. "Good luck mamaya!"

Before he could ask her who told her about his plans, she already scampered off, leaving him to his own devices again.

Clouds covered the sky by the time he was finally out of the mall. He only had a few more places to visit before going home to start psyching himself when his phone buzzed.

It was a text from Celeste, telling him that they would be visiting that night for dinner - this time with their baby in tow - and wishing him luck. His stomach fluttered. Who was spilling the beans? The more people knew, the higher the chances of Clara finding out.

He thanked Celeste nevertheless and made his way to his next destination.

Before he walked out of the mall, he was sure that he spotted Jules, Addie, and Nena watching him near a shoe shop, _sappy_ smiles plastered on their faces.

**Friday, 10-21-16, 10:30 AM, Brgy. Lourdes Sur**

The early crowd in the Apu Shrine marketplace meant that the Clara's favorite pastry shop was also busy. He didn't mind it though, not even when he saw a pair of familiar faces perusing a stack of  _empanada_. Cat and Gabby waved at him, Gabby even shooting him a wink.  _Alam na ba ng bayan?_ He only had three suspects who could have spilled the beans and hoped it was none of them. He turned away after waving back and got a box of the chicken pies that Clara was obssessed with.

He just left the area when his phone rang.

He knew it was Clara before he heard her voice. "Babe!" She sounded tired, which was worrying him. "Green o blue?"

"Ano?" The question sent him thinking of the way her emerald locks swayed whenever she moved, the way she mesmerized him with everything she did.

"Basta, mamili ka." The tiredness in her voice was gone, replaced by what sounded like amusement.

There was only one choice.  _Ikaw_. "Green."

**Friday, 10-21-16, 12:30 PM, Angeles City Proper**

De Jesus Flower Shop was awash with colors when he stepped in, the scent of a myriad iridescent blooms suffusing the air. Just making it to the place was enough for him to feel his stomach flipping. It didn't help that he passed by Tina and Angela heading out of it just a few seconds ago, excited smiles on their faces.

Marge was waiting for him near the entrance to the back room, arms crossed under her  _ample_ breasts. Just a few weeks ago, he would have been staring hard, but that was the old Etong.

With a sudden jolt, he realized that he had _grown up_ quite a bit in the past days.

"Bakit natameme ka diyan?" Marge asked, making her way straight toward him with the flouncing movements that reminded him of a fairy.

"Kinakabahan lang." Well, it was the truth. Thinking of what he was supposed to be doing that afternoon made him all but tremble.

"Tiwala lang." She led him to the back room, where the boquet he commissioned was done. She beamed at him proudly. "Ginamitan ko ng babaylan magic yan para magtagal sila hanggang bukas ng gabi."

The vivid orange and yellow tiger lilies, complemented small, pale roses that accompanied them. They were just like Clara - strength and delicacy in one beautiful package. He looked up at Marge, who was smiling at him. "Nagustuhan mo ba sila?" she asked.

"They're perfect," he said, hastily fishing out money from his pockets to pay for the flowers. "Salamat sa effort."

The wacky smile on Marge's face still filled him with a warm sense of positivity when he made his way home.

**Friday, 10-21-16, 2:00 PM, Dau Terminal**

He sneezed off the dust he struck up as he marched to the bus terminal. He had no more fears, no more hesitations. He knew beyond a doubt that he made the right choice.

It was easy to spot her near the food stalls, her green hair making her stand out so easily in any crowd. She beamed at the sight of him and it was enough for his pocket to feel  _heavier_. "Pasensya na sa abala." She nudged the bags by her feet. "Hindi ko alam pano bitbitin lahat to pauwi."

He grinned. "Akala mo naman maaabala ako pagdating sayo. Uy, daan muna tayo sa amin, merienda muna tayo."

"Hindi ba nakakahiya yun?" She raised her brows a little too  _innocently_.

His grin widened. "Of course not."

He surprised her with the flowers, the chocolates, and the pastries by the time they got into the battered car that Julio loaned him. Her smile was worth all the trouble that he spent for it. "Anong occassion?" she asked, trying - and failing - to sound lighthearted.

He knew beyond doubt now - she was aware that he was up to  _something_. "You'll see, babe."

**Friday, 10-21-16, 3:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Etong had to give props to Vince. He actually knew how to get the entire team together in such a short notice. Maybe it was because most - if not all - of them were already aware of his plans.

He could feel them staring as he pulled into the driveway, his stomach fluttering again. He could see the team crowding through the windows. He caught a flash of crimson, azure, pink, purple, and even gold. It seemed like the  _rainbowheads_ were leading the spectators. He put a hand against his stomach as he stared at them, wondering what he got himself into.

"May problema ba?" Clara peered at the windows and waved. "Hindi naman kami gaanong close ng mga ibang kaibigan mo, anong meron? Namiss ba nila ako?"

He held out his hand and took hers, giving it a quick squeeze. "Namiss indeed. Tara, pasok na tayo.  _Malisangan keni, at least ating aircon kilub." Mainit dito, at least may aircon sa loob._

Her eyebrows raised but she let him lead her in. "Ikaw ha, may pakulo ka nanaman ata."

The team seemed to retreat to the stairs when they stepped in through the back door, eyeing them with knowing looks on their faces. The ladies in particular had  _sparkling_ eyes that seemed to instill courage in him now instead of sending him through yet another bout of doubt.

 _Ano nga bang sabi ng Nike? Ah, oo. Just do it._ He turned to Clara and felt his pocket weigh even heavier. It was now or never. He took her past the dining area to the living room, which all but exploded with more tiger lilies and green roses everywhere. At least no one followed them there, letting them have their privacy. He was sure they were still watching from their perches though.

 _Now or never._ He didn't bother to kneel. He just took out the box from his pocket and held it out to her, a  _shy_ smile on his face. "I'm sorry kung biglaan pero sure na sure na sure na ako. Will you marry me?"

"Oo naman." She threw her head back and laughed as he slid the ring up her fourth finger, eyes shining with glee. "Akala ko hindi na tayo aabot sa ganitong point."

"Ako pa?" He wouldn't leave her hanging the way he did over a hundred years ago. He can't. "Wala nang magagawa yung mga ibang kamag anak mo." He won't let them  _try_ to bring her down again.

She reached out to give him a kiss. "Well, may point ka." She didn't need his help - she was a survivor since her father died when she was a kid, since her mother died shortly after college. She took over the workshop by herself, fed herself and paid her  bills.

They looked around to see the rest of the team gushing at them. Etong felt his stomach growl. "Mahaba pa naman yung panahon natin para magusap. Gusto mo munang kumain?"

"Why not?" She winked at him and led the way to the dining area this time.

He had changed so much, so quickly over the past two weeks. The hawk was finally ready for its flight.

And last of all, he learned that he was in love with resilience. And knowing it spoke volumes not only of her character, but also his. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
